See You Later
by koichii
Summary: "Ne, Heichou? Will I... see you again in the next life?" A RivaillexEren fic! RiRen! Reincarnation fic! :)
1. See You Later

Summary: "Ne, Heichou? Will I... see you again in the next life?" A RivaillexEren fic! RiRen! Reincarnation fic! :)

A/N: I know the summary's bad. I'm not really good at it. Haha. This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fic. I so love RiRen and I couldn't stop myself from writing a fic! I love making AU fics so this will be AU, too, though some scenes might coincide with the anime/manga. Characters might be OOC.

Please give this fic a chance! I'll try my very best to update every week! :3

Pairing: main RiRen; other pairings may appear as the story progresses

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Cover photo doesn't belong to me either. I got it from tumblr. If ever any of you knew to whom this belong to (the internet was too slow and I'm pressed for time so I wasn't able to find the source), please inform me and I'll credit them. Thanks!

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

**Prologue**

"EREN, NO!"

Rivaille could only watch as Armin landed on the ground where Eren's Titan body fell after he, Humanity's Strongest, incapacitated the boy. He watched, with numb feelings, as the huge body burned away, revealing the bloody form of the one he loved the most. _Eren…_

His team was sent for another recon mission outside the wall that day. They just got a few kilometers when they were suddenly surrounded by Titans, where majority of them consisted deviant types. Of course, his team was the elite of the elite, the best of the best, but they have the new recruits with them so they couldn't do a freaking rampage the way they used to when on missions.

It wasn't part of the plan for Eren to turn into a Titan but he did when he and Armin got trapped by a dozen of humongous nightmare. The boy was almost out of gas and Armin wasn't that much of a fighter so they had to rely on the former's Titan ability, effectively going against Rivaille's orders.

They were doing great. Almost. Eren managed to defeat all twelve Titans, earning a relieved cry from Armin. However, the moment he saw his blonde best friend, the Titan-Shifter had attacked him. Just like what he did to Mikasa during that operation to retake Trost.

But Mikasa was one of the best soldiers humanity has ever seen. Armin, on the other hand, was quite the frail one.

Eren was getting berserk when Rivaille arrived. The Corporal wondered for a brief moment how Armin managed to survive for five minutes with Eren in a rampage. He narrowed his eyes at the Titan when it turned to him. "Shitty Brat," He muttered as he pulled out his blades. "I promised to end your life if you ever lose control, right?" He asked rhetorically, not taking his eyes off Eren. The Rogue Titan just bellowed and aimed for him. Unluckily for it, Rivaille was faster. He spun away from the Titan's fist and landed gracefully on its shoulder.

"Eren, snap out of it." He hissed as he raised one of his blades and stabbed it mercilessly onto the Titan's shoulder.

The Rogue Titan howled in pain and made a grab for Rivaille. But before he could do it, the Corporal managed to cut off his right hand.

"Eren, stop it!" Armin yelled as he ran forward, hoping to be able to snap his best friend back to consciousness like what happened before.

"Brat, stay out of the way!" Rivaille yelled as he spun towards the blonde strategist who stared at the Titan heading towards him in fear. "He's not hearing you." The Corporal kicked Armin out of the way then he spun back to Eren and sliced the back of his neck, just right at the weak point. He didn't want to do it but he had no other choice. He had to kill Humanity's Hope –the Hope that kept everyone going, the Hope that made him stronger. He landed on the ground, facing the other way. He didn't want to see Eren. He'd rather not see him now.

"H-Heichou…" But when he heard that voice, he instantly looked up and silently cursed himself. He saw Eren staring at him, a weak smile plastered on his face. "S-Sorry…" He mumbled then to the Corporal and Armin's horror, he coughed up blood.

"Brat," Rivaille hissed as he approached and dropped on his knees beside the brunette. He waved Armin as if telling him to get help. The blonde immediately moved and disappeared. He then turned back to the boy that was now in his arms. "It's not your fault, Brat. You just lacked training." He said in his usual emotionless voice. "Get ready for training when we get back to the headquarters."

Eren laughed weakly then coughed up blood again at what Rivaille had said. "W-We both… know that I-I'm…" He stopped as he coughed another batch of deep-red blood. "…not going to… stay alive… l-longer…"

"Idiot," Rivaille muttered, earning another painful smile from Eren. "You just have to go and spoil everything, don't you?" He glared at the brunette but Eren could clearly see the sadness and pain that was buried underneath those perpetually-glaring eyes.

"N-Ne, Heichou…" The Titan-Shifter raised his bloody hand and held the front of Rivaille's uniform. "Will I… see you again… in the next life?"

The Corporal was silent for a moment as he stared back at those beautiful green eyes that he knew would haunt him forever for the rest of his life. Then he slowly nodded. "Of course. We'll see each other again, Brat. What made you think we won't?"

At Rivaille's words, Eren's smile, if it was possible, widened even more. "T-Then I'll…" He used the remaining of his strength to lift his head and give Rivaille a soft kiss on the mouth. The Corporal doesn't seem to mind that it was literally a bloody kiss. "…see you later, Rivaille. I… love you." Then with that, he heaved his last breath and closed his eyes, those luscious green orbs sleeping forever.

Rivaille stared at the brunette in his arms for a moment. Eren looked like he was just sleeping, with a contented smile on his cute face. The Corporal shook his head as he swept off the bangs that hindered his lover's face. "Brat," He mumbled as he gently laid the lifeless body down on the ground, but not before giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later…" He stood up and grabbed his blades and began to leave. He could hear Armin and Mikasa's screams from behind as he walked away but he never once looked back. "…after I fulfil this dream of ours." He finished as he leapt and spun on the air, heading towards the Titans.

* * *

A/N: So this is the prologue! I just made it up though it was sort of inspired by the Recon Corps' dryrun on retaking Wall Maria. Yes. Next chapters will be on their new life, so it would be AU and several charas might be OOC but I'll try as much as I can to keep them in line. It will be a school fic. Haha! I just wanted to write one. Please read and review! I want to know your opinions, minna. :)

~koichii


	2. The New Student

A/N: And here I am again. I know I'm supposed to update my KHR and Fairy Tail fics but I ended up making chapter one of SYL (See You Later) instead. Lol! I just can't get enough of RiRen these days! Well, do you? ;)

To those who reviewed: **rin06rimichi, datwritergirl **and **Curlies**, thank you! My gratitude also to those who favourited and followed the fic.

Please leave a review, ne? I would be happy to be able to receive words from you guys. Kufufu~

Anyways, I want to have a love interest for Armin. Who do you think it will be? I don't have any idea. Tsk. I don't see him with Jean (unlike the others who made fics for the pair). I want Jean with Mikasa. HAHA! So, any ideas?

And also, I want a love triangle for the main pair! I'm still thinking of who to use as the third party though. But it would definitely be a guy.

Kufufu~ That's all. Now on to the story! I have to write a new chapter for my KHR fic. :3

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

"Oh my God! Have you heard?"

"What?"

"There's a new student. I heard he's arriving today."

"Really? What year level is he going to be?"

"I think he's a junior."

"Oooohhhh, I hope he's handsome and in my class, too."

"Tch. Annoying brats," Senior student Levi muttered in disgust as he passed by two freshmen who were gushing like crazy about the new student. _What is he, a celebrity? Tch._

"E-Excuse me…" A soft voice suddenly pulled him out of his annoyed musings. He looked up to find a girl, a freshman by the looks of it, blushing madly in front of him. "L-Levi-senpai, uhmm…" The girl stuttered as she looked down and played with her fingers nervously.

_Not again. _Levi groaned in his mind as he waited for the girl to speak. Being one of the most famous students in Legion High, it wasn't new to him being confessed every other minute of every single day. Girls and boys alike have tried to capture the elusive senior's heart but failed to no avail. Even so, the number of his admirers hasn't dwindled down. In fact, his cold and aloof personality just added to his charm. That was according to his friend, Hanji, of course. Levi couldn't care less about what others thought of him.

But though he was annoyed at being constantly 'bothered' by his admirers, he's not one to let them down harshly. It may be sort of a contrast to his personality, but Levi was in fact, a gentle person.

"Uhmmm... S-Senpai, I really like you..." If it was possible, the girl blushed even more. "W-Will you... go out with me?" She stuttered, not once looking the other in the eye.

"Tell me, why do you like me?" The boy asked, his eyes not leaving the blushing figure in front of him.

"Uhmmm..." The girl hesitated a little at the question. She knew it was coming. She had heard from her friends and from her senpais that Levi would ask that to everyone who confessed to him. And her friends and senpais all concluded that the boy rejected everyone because he didn't find the answers at par with his expectations. She needed to give him a good answer so she wouldn't be rejected. "Uhmmm... it's because you helped me when I got lost on my first day here, Senpai." She answered, looking up and meeting his eyes for a bit. She blushed again at the eye contact then looked down. "I never had someone that I don't know to help me so I..." She trailed off, unable to continue.

Levi was silent for a moment, trying to remember that time the girl was saying. He's not really good at remembering those sort of things. He shrugged at that. "Honestly, I don't remember that time." He saw the girl stiffen which made him feel a little guilty, but he didn't want to lie to her. "I appreciate your admiration but I'm sorry, I already have someone I love." He said, surprising the girl.

She looked up at him, eyes beaming more with curiousity than hurt. "Err... Who is it, Senpai?" She asked curiously. Last time she checked, Levi wasn't hanging around with any female student except for his friends Hanji and Petra. Wait... "Is it Hanji-senpai or Petra-senpai?" If one of her guesses were correct, then Levi's admirers, including her, should give up. Neither of them could compete against the brilliant Hanji or the lovely Petra.

Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the question. Hanji and Petra? Is this girl freaking serious? Just thinking of himself being in a relationship with either of those two gives him goosebumps. It was like dating his sisters. "No, none of them." He said then he stopped himself there. Why the hell was he telling this to his admirer? To one that he didn't know existed until today. "If you have nothing else to say, I'll go ahead."

The girl seemed to take the hint. She bowed hastily, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "O-Of course, S-Senpai. T-Thank you for your time!" With that, she ran to the opposite side of the hallway.

The girl was long gone but Levi still remained at where he was standing. He was thinking of what he had just said a while ago. "I already have someone I love huh." He muttered as he jammed his hands inside his pants pockets and began to walk towards his classroom.

"_...see you later, Rivaille. I... love you."_

"Tch. See you later, my ass. Don't make me wait for another eighteen years, Brat."

* * *

"Why the hell are you two following me?!" An irritated Eren Jaeger hissed at his stepsister and best friend who were trailing him on his way to the Headmaster's office. "Don't you have a class?!"

"We just wanted to make sure you won't get lost, Eren." His stepsister, Mikasa, replied in her usual nonchalant tone. She just ignored Eren when the latter began to grumble under his breath.

"Our class will start an hour later." His petite blonde best friend, Armin, replied with a smile as he tried not to drop the five thick books in his arms. When Eren asked him about those books, the blonde replied that he borrowed it yesterday and have to return it today. The brunette sweat dropped at that. Nobody could read and absorb things faster than Armin does.

Mikasa got three of Armin's thick books and carried it which made the blonde smile gratefully. Nodding slightly as a sign that she saw the gesture, she turned back to Eren and pointed at something far ahead. "That's the Headmaster's office."

Eren looked ahead and saw a huge oak door in dark chocolate colour and a bronze plate at the top with the words 'Headmaster's Office' engraved in it. "I can see it clearly but thanks." He huffed, earning a nod from Mikasa then he strode purposefully to the door, his heart suddenly beating fast. _Why the hell am I so nervous?_

"It's okay to be nervous, Eren." Armin said behind him which made him jump on his feet in surprise. The blonde smiled when Eren looked at him questioningly. "It's written all over your face that you're nervous."

"Tch. I'm not nervous." Eren muttered, then huffed again when Armin and Mikasa just stared at him. "Whatever. Why don't you two leave me now? I'm sure those books are heavy." He said as he stared at the thick books that the two were carrying. "I'll call you or something if I get lost." He added dejectedly when Armin looked unconvinced while Mikasa began to protest. "Stop babying me, okay? Mom and Dad agreed to let me study here. I'm an adult now."

"You're just seventeen. That's hardly an adult." Mikasa pointed out.

"And you're still childish." Armin added.

Eren glared at his two so-called best friends. "Geez, thanks for the support." He sarcastically said. "Ow, Mikasa! What was that for?!" He yelled when his stepsister suddenly kicked him on the shin. He glared at her again as he hopped around on one foot while clutching his injured shin.

Mikasa began to open her mouth but before any words could come out of them, the door to the Headmaster's office opened. The three students looked up and saw a blonde young male come out. He stared at the three students for a moment before speaking. "Do you need something from the Headmaster?" He asked, his deep voice sounding pleasant to Eren's ears.

"Yes, Irvin-senpai." Armin replied politely at the young male that now Eren knew was named Irvin. "My friend, Eren, is a new student here and he's on his way to get his class schedule." The blonde explained.

Irvin nodded at that then he turned to Eren with a smile on his face. "Welcome to Legion High, Eren. I'm Irvin Smith and I'm a senior here." He said as he offered his hand to the brunette. "If you ever need something, you can come ask for help."

Eren accepted the hand offered to him. He had already taken a liking on Irvin. "Thanks, Irvin-senpai. I'm Eren Jaeger, a junior."

Irvin tilted his head a bit at the information. "Jaeger? Are you German?" He asked.

Eren nodded. "Yes, Senpai. Though I only knew quite a bit of the German language." He sheepishly added while scratching the back of his head.

Irvin chuckled lightly then he patted the boy's head. "That's fine. I only knew two German words myself." He said which made Eren laugh a little. The senior then turned to Mikasa and Armin then to the books that the two carried. "That looks heavy." He commented. "Are you going to return it to the library? I'm heading there, too. I'll help you carry those."

Armin smiled in embarrassment. "T-Thanks, Senpai." He murmured quietly as Irvin got the books from him and Mikasa, carrying it like a light pillow.

"You're welcome, Armin." Irvin replied pleasantly then he turned to Mikasa. "What is your name? I take it you're a junior, too."

"Mikasa Ackerman," Mikasa, in her usual blank tone, replied.

"Nice to meet you." Irvin said with a smile then he turned back to Eren. "So I guess I'll see you around here, Eren. And good luck with your studies." Then with that, he left with Armin and Mikasa in tow.

"Call us when you get lost!" Armin yelled at Eren before the trio turned into a corner. The brunette heard Irvin's chuckle and cursed his blonde best friend in his mind for letting Irvin think that he gets lost easily. "Tch, I'm not going to get lost." He grumbled under his breath as he knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office. Hearing a muffled 'come in', he opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two! I know Rivaille and Eren hadn't met yet. Don't worry, it will be on Chapter Three. I just wanted to write a little scene with Irvin in it. I like him. Haha. Who else likes him here?

Anyway, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and everyone from the 104th trainees squad are all juniors and 17 here while Rivaille, Irvin, Hanji, Petra and the older ones are 18 running 19. You know, they're seniors.

Please leave a review! I'm really craving for it. Haha! I won't update if I don't get 5 or more reviews! No, that's too much but still. XD

~koichii


	3. And Then They Meet Again

A/N: Yes! I got more than five reviews on the last chapter! *victory dance* XD

To my beloved reviewers: **Aeternum Spe, FallieAngel, chibi-onna1, Guest, TrollingSburb, 73777778910, snk-sunshine, tokidoki58, shioris-secret-obsessions **and**Clumbaby**, THANK YOU! :D

As to why Rivaille remembers his past life and his promise with Eren, I don't know. Guess it just works that way? :D Seriously, I like to have one of them to remember. It would make everything easier for me. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

He must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed today. No, scratch that. He really woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. For that could only be the plausible explanation of him getting lost in this freaking maze they called school. He wasn't bad at directions, mind you.

Okay, maybe a little bit. But it still wouldn't justify the fact that he was lost. The Headmaster's secretary had given him a map of the school along with his class schedule for the entire year. Maybe she had predicted that he's one of those who get lost even if the path is just telling them to go straight ahead. _Well she's darn right. _He thought in annoyance as he continued to wander in that unknown building, hoping to find a clue from the map where he was but failing to no avail. _That woman's so right._

He, Eren Jaeger, was lost. And he's running late for his first class, too. What a nice way to make a good impression on his teacher. Oh, joy.

Maybe he should stop wandering around and just call Armin and Mikasa for help. He's sure that those two, no matter how busy they were, would come to his rescue immediately. He'd be out of this confusing maze in no time and he wouldn't be late for class if he did that. Just one dial away and everything will be alright.

Well, except for the fact that those two would surely give him a long, boring lecture about being careful and aware of where he's going. That he shouldn't be daydreaming or contemplating too much that he wouldn't notice where he'd gone off. What if he was on the street and he suddenly crossed the road with a car coming his way? Or other accidents that went from brutal to just plain gory. He shouldn't be thinking too deep.

Yes, it's a surprise, but Eren Jaeger does contemplate. Thank you very much.

Honestly, he wasn't really cut out to be thinking endlessly until his thoughts drown him and his brains bleed out. No, it was Armin and Mikasa who do the thinking while he was the loud, outspoken and annoying child. He was the one who brawled with the kids bullying Armin when they were little and he was the one who taught Mikasa how to curse like a fuckin' sailor.

Yes, he was quite the rowdy, bordering on violent, child. One that was almost always giving his parents headache and almost-heart attacks.

But one day, his personality did a 180 degree turn the moment he entered middle school. To Grisha and Carla Jaeger's utmost relief and to Armin and Mikasa's worry, his personality toned down immensely. He's still the loud child but he became a bit of an introvert and would keep most of his sensible thoughts to himself. However, he would still give a biting remark just to provoke someone, mostly his archenemy-slash-close friend, Jean. But that would be it. Just biting, sardonic remarks and nothing more. Then he would suddenly fall back into his own world of reverie, earning another batch of worried looks from Armin and Mikasa and a confused but concerned one from Jean.

It was when they were in their eighth grade that his three closest friends decided to confront him. It still annoyed him up to this day everytime he would remember that moment. He was beaten to death by a couple of kids he'd encountered during prep school. They were Armin's bullies. He was getting home from the arcade when they spotted him and challenged him into a fight. Eren knew that he could've easily defeated them. He's quite good at close combat –he had techniques that he never thought he knew and it made him wonder up to now where he learned them. Though he was quite ecstatic about his skills, the great part of him still wondered.

The beating resulted in him having two broken ribs and a broken arm. It might have been worse if Jean never saw them on his way home. He was the one who beat the daylights out of those bullies and brought Eren home where he was promptly attended by his father who, fortunately, wasn't on a trip that day.

His mother had been furious that he never fought back then after a long tirade, she began to cry. Exhausted tears ran down her cheeks as his father went on quietly treating him. Then she admitted to him that albeit they're happy with the change in his personality, they're a bit worried, too. Just like Armin and Mikasa and Jean. He was just too contemplative for their liking now. It was as if he had his own world where they weren't included. Eren just laughed it off, pointedly ignoring his parents' worried stares.

So when Armin, Mikasa and heck, even Jean confronted him, he was really annoyed. He knew his parents had a hand on it. He had a huge fight with his three best friends that day. The three had brought up the idea of him seeking professional help. They said it might help him realize his problems and solve it easily.

Obviously, he firmly rejected the idea, having been thoroughly insulted by it. He wasn't crazy, wasn't delusional enough to go to a shrink and have his mind being picked on. Well, maybe he's a bit of delusional and crazy but still, it didn't convince him enough to be subjected to constant mind-rape.

But if he wasn't delusional or crazy or whatever it is, how could he explain all those figments of memories (or were they dreams?) that come flashing in his mind every now and then? Those memories that started off as weird dreams then ended up as fucking nightmares.

He was always there on those memories-slash-dreams-turned-nightmares. He was living in a city surrounded by huge walls that were created to protect humans from giants or what he knew, from the dream again, as titans. Those monsters ate humans like him and one dream even let him and Mikasa witness their mother being eaten by a titan. That nightmare sent him screaming back to consciousness, sobbing like a helpless little boy as he clung tightly onto his mother like a lifeline.

The dreams were fuzzy. Some were connected, some weren't. It began on his last year of prep school but it didn't bother him that much. He thought that he was just living his fantasy of being in the military with Armin and Mikasa but they certainly weren't dreaming of killing titans or whatever those giants are. No, the dream didn't bother him. It just made him curious.

However, a new dream-slash-memory unwound itself in his mind the moment he began his first year in middle school. And surprisingly, it bothered him to no end.

It was a scene of him dying in a certain someone's arms. He couldn't see the other person clearly but he was sure that it was a boy, someone that he knew he held very close to his heart.

_"Ne, Heichou? Will I... see you again in the next life?"_

_"Tch. Of course. We'll see each other again, Brat. What made you think we won't?"_

_"I'll see you later. I... love you."_

The dream had been quite disturbing for Eren that he wasn't able to sleep for a few days after that. Then he became more withdrawn from his surroundings, always thinking hard if it was real or just his imagination. The dream would be the same every night –him dying and making a promise with that boy. That they would see each other in the next life.

Since then, he became obsessed with that certain dream, trying hard to get a glimpse of the boy. He'd become silent, contemplative up to the point where his parents decided against letting him go to Legion High, a famous school located two towns away from where they live. For a whole year, he was home schooled while his best friends went to Legion High. But after a year, through his persistence and after Armin and Mikasa (and even Jean) promised to look after him, they finally relented.

And Eren couldn't be happier than that.

After successfully entering Legion High, he would now focus on his mission -finding that boy. If it wasn't a dream, if it was certainly a memory of his previous life, then he has to fulfill a promise. He wouldn't be at peace if he didn't find him.

But first things first. He had to find his way to his classroom.

The brunette looked around the hallway and saw an open room ahead of him. He instantly headed there, praying fervently that someone's there to help him. But when he reached said room, his hopes sunk. The room was empty.

How was he going to find that boy if he's having a hard time finding his fucking classroom?

"Oi, who are you? What are you doing here?"

Jumping due to surprise, Eren hastily turned to look behind him. There, he saw a handsome boy with quite intimidating gray eyes staring at him emotionlessly.

Though if he'd just been vigilant enough, he would've noticed in those two seconds after he turned, the surprise that registered on those gray eyes.

"Err... I'm lost." Eren mumbled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head like what he did when he was talking with Irvin a while ago. "Can you possibly tell me where Department Rose is located?"

Levi inwardly sighed at the question. Another lost student. "It's on the other side of the campus, Brat. This is Department Sina."

Eren scowled at the boy in front of him despite having given an answer. "I'm not a brat."

Levi huffed at that then he turned on his heels and walked away. Eren thought he was leaving until he spoke again. "Come on. I'll take you there. It's pretty far from here. You might get lost again, Brat."

The brunette pouted this time but he followed the other. "I told you I'm not a brat." He muttered which Levi completely ignored. He crossed his arms on his chest, sulking a little. "Thanks for helping me, Senpai. I'm Eren Jaeger, by the way. I'm a junior."

"I know, Brat. I know." Levi said without looking at Eren. The younger of the two scowled again at the older one's cold reply. It was as if he was mocking the brunette for stating the obvious. He rolled his eyes though he somewhat got a feeling that the older boy wasn't referring about him being a second year. "What's your name, Senpai?" He asked when the other doesn't look like he's gonna introduce himself soon.

"Levi," The raven replied then he turned his head to the side so he could look at Eren straight in the eye. Gray meets green. "Make sure you don't forget that, Brat."

"I told you I'm not a brat!"

* * *

He felt so awkward.

For the first time since he could remember, Eren couldn't think clearly. No, he wasn't kidding. He really couldn't go back to his own world of thoughts and drown himself there once more. All he could do, as of now, was follow the senior named Levi and just stare at him the whole time.

No, staring was an understatement. He was ogling the gorgeous guy. That was certain.

And it was fucking awkward.

Why the hell would he, Eren Jaeger, ogle a guy? He was fucking straight for goodness sake.

_Really now, Eren? _His mind taunted him. _Straight huh. __So tell me how you can't take your eyes off the guy's ass then._

Eren scowled as he willed his mind to shut up. He didn't need weird voices in his head telling him that he's admiring the ass of a gorgeous but stoic stranger. Hell, they've been walking for ten minutes already and the other has yet to talk or to show any kind of expression.

Yes, Eren Jaeger really wanted to see any kind of expression from the guy. It was the first time he was able to meet someone who could maintain a blank face for a long time but not looking awkward at all. Levi still looks hot even when he's not showing emotions at all. No, the cold expression just made him hotter. Ironic, but it was true.

The brunette nodded at his thoughts, not noticing that Levi had stopped walking and turned to face him. So, as a result, he bumped onto the older guy. "Umf!"

"Watch where you're going, Shitty Brat." The raven-haired male snapped, cold gray orbs giving out the most frightening glare Eren had seen in his whole seventeen years. "And why were you nodding to yourself?"

Eren felt his cheeks heating up at the question which fueled Levi's curiousity even more. "I-I wasn't nodding to myself, Senpai." He vehemently denied. No way would he ever tell this gorgeous senior that he was ogling him. He would be killed for sure. "You're just imagining things."

At one moment he was just standing there a few meters from the other then the next, he found himself against the wall with Levi pinning him there. Cold gray eyes penetrated his luscious green ones in an intense stare making him gulp audibly. Levi is just so close to him that he could virtually feel the older guy's lips against his. "S-Senpai...?" Was all he managed to utter.

"You have the guts to tell me I'm just imagining things, Brat." Levi hissed, his eyes never leaving Eren's. A smirk then found its way to his lips as the brunette stuttered to explain himself, all the while with a heavy blush on his cheeks due to their closeness. _I see. Still the same as before huh, Jaeger. Not bad._

Eren's heart was pumping mad in his chest that he thought it would burst any minute now. Though he couldn't concentrate because of Levi's closeness, a small part of his mind was wondering how the raven-haired senior was able to elicit such strong reactions from him when they only have known each other for thirty minutes? He couldn't have fallen in love at first sight with Levi, could he?

_No, that's impossible. I'm straight. _He desperately told himself. Modesty aside, he knew he was a good-looking young man and several girls, even boys, tried wooing him but he all just rejected them. Some of his admirers were even bolder than they seem. They flirted with him and touched him as they please but he paid no attention to them for they didn't bring out the reaction he was giving to Levi's closeness right now. And the senior has yet to do something. Damn it all. It was so embarrassing.

A sharp pain on his forehead suddenly pulled Eren out of his reverie. "Ow! What was that for?!" He snapped at Levi who was still staring at him but now with annoyance clearly painted on his handsome face.

"Pay attention when someone's talking, Brat." Levi muttered, his right hand cupping Eren's chin forcefully thus making it impossible for the brunette to look away. "You haven't changed. You're still annoying."

"Huh?" Eren deadpanned at Levi's words. _Haven't changed? _"Err... Senpai, do I know you?" His voice came out as a whisper.

Levi couldn't imagine the happiness he felt when he saw Eren standing there outside the empty classroom a while ago. He had thought that at last, his eighteen years of waiting for the person he loved the most was finally coming to an end. Eren was now on the same school with him and they could see each other every day.

Aside from happiness, he actually felt relieved when he saw Eren. He had begun to worry, at the beginning of the year, that Eren had been born fifty years ahead of him in this life and was either married already or dead. Or he wasn't born yet and the raven would have to wait fifty years before the other would be born to this world.

So no one could really imagine the extreme relief he felt when he saw the tall brunette there, looking lost and dazed in front of the empty classroom. Levi's breath halted the moment Eren turned to look at him. He felt the missing vital piece of his life had fallen into place, completing it.

But he should have expected Eren, of all people, to shatter the moment once more. Levi knew that he shouldn't have expected the brunette to remember their past life but he couldn't help it. Their past life of living behind the walls in fear of the Titans left them with so much sorrow and pain and just a very short moment of being together with the people they love. It was a very maddening life so no one could really blame him for expecting too much. That when he and Eren would meet again, they would just simply hug and kiss and live happily ever after.

Yes, it should have been like that but he should have also reminded himself not to expect and assume for it would only hurt him when he wouldn't get his desired results.

Levi stared at Eren for a moment when he heard the million dollar question. The boy doesn't remember him? What the hell is this shit? Wasn't he the one who planted the idea on his head that they would meet again in the next life?

Now he was annoyed as hell.

Stepping closer, Levi had to look up at Eren because of their height difference. _And I thought I'd be taller than him in the next life. _He mused, both annoyed and amused as he grabbed the brunette's collar and pulled him down so they could be on eye level. He noted, with smug satisfaction, as Eren blushed once more at the decrease of the distance between them. "What do you think, Shitty Brat?" He murmured, lips just a few inches away from the brunette's that if any of them would move forward, they would surely kiss.

"L-Levi..."

Blinking in surprise, Levi took a step back and released Eren from his hold. Did the brunette just call him by his name? It was the first time, since he'd seen Eren a moment ago that the brunette called him with his name.

And the gesture warmed him to no end. Damn, it felt good.

"Err... S-Senpai, I couldn't possibly know you. I mean, I just met you a quarter of an hour ago."

And there goes the warmth he was feeling. All down the drain.

Smirking evilly making Eren shudder both in fear and anticipation, Levi moved closer again. This time, he bit harshly on Eren's neck, catching the boy off guard and making him yell in pain. Then a soft whimper left the boy's lips as the raven's hot tongue licked the now reddish skin apologetically. "Brat, you should know I don't give up that easily." He murmured against the brunette's ear, making the latter shiver again. Then before he could completely lose control of himself, he let go of the boy and turned on his heel. "Better prepare yourself." Then with that, he began to walk away.

Eren stood there dumbfounded as he watched Levi walked away. _What just happened? _He mused as he touched the spot on his neck where Levi bit and licked him. Blushing furiously at the thought that it was the first time someone did that to him, he scrambled for anything to cover the now obvious kiss mark. Mikasa and Armin would surely bombard him with questions if they get to see it and-

Wait. Mikasa. Armin.

"DAMN, I'M LATE!" He yelled when he glanced at his watch and realized that it was five minutes past the time his first class was supposed to start. "Senpai!" He called at Levi who was still walking away. "Where's the way to Department Rose?!"

"Tch. Shitty Brat. Just head straight, you'll reach it." The senior replied then he turned at the corner and disappeared, leaving Eren with there with a confused head swimming with several questions in it and emotions that are yet to be given a name to.

"What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for you, loves! Please read and review~! :3

~koichii


	4. Favourite Colour

A/N: I'm sorry for updating so late. I couldn't concentrate these past few days because of a problem at work. Tsk. I still couldn't concentrate but I thought why not update? Lol. It may take a while again before I update once more.

Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed chapter three: **TrolingSburb, chibi-onna1, Aeternum Spe, FallieAngel, ryuichii, 73777778910, 2312226512, datwritergirl, Chihuahua Bat **and **snk-sunshine. **:)

I don't really fancy Rivaille being so violent with Eren just like what I've read in other fics so Heichou will still be the grumpy, neurotic clean freak he is. But not that violent. In fact, I don't think he's violent at all. In the anime (for I haven't read the manga yet), he just beat up Eren once and that was just for show. He's strict and a clean freak, alright, but not that violent.

There's not much Rivaille x Eren moment in this chapter. I will write a longer moment of them two on the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Oh, by the way, this chapter is one week after chapter three. Timeskip, I guess. But just a week. Okay, on to the story! :D

And this is unedited, by the way. So pardon me for any mistakes. XD

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

His first week in Legion High passed by without any complications. That's what Eren wanted to think. He was able to settle down at the famous school peacefully, well almost. Aside from Mikasa, Armin and Jean, he didn't expect to see several of his middle school friends there, too, so it was far from being peaceful at all. Connie and Sasha decided to throw a party in his behalf (though he thought they just used his arrival as an excuse to take a break from several projects) during his first night there. The whole gang went to a famous bar and had the time of their lives.

So it wasn't really peaceful at all. It was too noisy. Literally. He was happy to see his friends again but he was still a bit irked at Mikasa, Armin and Jean. Apparently, his three supposed-to-be closest friends hid the fact that everyone, except for him, also entered Legion High.

_Maybe they thought I'd throw a tantrum if I'd've known I was the only one left at home. _The brunette sarcastically mused as he headed to the library that morning. Armin had told him that they would meet there so they could start making their project in History. Eren considered himself lucky that he got paired up with a brilliant and diligent student like Armin. He honestly wouldn't know what he would do if he was paired up with Jean. They would just end up fighting for sure.

_I bet that bastard was in cloud nine for being paired up with Mikasa. _Eren continued to muse, a grin crossing his features at the thought of a stuttering, lovestruck Jean when interacting with his stepsister. Jean had always liked Mikasa ever since they were in preparatory school but the raven-haired beauty was either ignoring him or just oblivious to his advances. Either way, Eren thought that Jean seriously suck at flirting. _And__ he's ridiculous when he's flustered and stuttering. Pft._

"Oi, Brat. You look like an idiot as usual. What are you grinning at?"

And here, standing in front of him, Eren thought, was the 'almost' in his 'almost not complicated' start in Legion High -Levi. Ever since their first encounter during his first day at said school, he had been bugged by thoughts of the senior. Add to the fact the intimate encounter between him and the raven on the hallway of Department Sina. The brunette's cheeks suddenly felt warm at the reminder. He stared back at the scowling senior as he absent-mindedly touched the area on his neck where a reddish spot was visible a week ago.

Eren remembered how he had to wear his uniform jacket all the time and button it up to his neck in order to hide the bruise that was as large as his thumb. His friends, especially Jean and Connie, had teased him endlessly about his way of wearing the school uniform but he kept his mouth shut and endured it all for he knew if he let the teases get into his head and what he was hiding underneath got discovered, his friends wouldn't really let him live it down and for sure and Mikasa would throw a fit before she goes off to murder Levi. It had been quite a challenge for him to hide it from her since they were living under the same apartment but thankfully, he was able to manage until the mark disappeared.

And he thought that there was nothing harder than trying to hide a kiss mark. Unfortunately, he was proven wrong. For ever since they met, Levi would just suddenly pop out of nowhere and tease him (in his own way) mercilessly, always hinting at what happened between them on that first day, much to Eren's annoyance and embarrassment.

His friends got the biggest surprise of their lives when they learned that Eren was some sort of chummy with Levi. Being in Legion High longer than the brunette, they knew Levi's anti-social reputation. It was unusual for him to be seen around a student, much less showing some kind of friendship with that student by teasing him to death.

But despite his discomfort and embarrassment, Eren learned something about the grumpy senior from his friends. Armin and Christa told him that Levi was one of the most famous students in Legion High. He was always confessed to, both by males and females, every minute of everyday. In fact, the brunette witnessed one confessing episode by himself. He was walking to the back of the school to get cleaning supplies that day when he saw Levi and a girl standing under the Cherry Blossom tree. The girl was blushing hard and the raven-haired senior looked... bored. Yes, that was Eren's impression. He was just about to go on with his business of getting cleaning stuff when he heard Levi.

"I'm sorry, I can't go out with you. I love someone else."

He snapped his head so fast that he thought it would disconnect from his neck at what he heard. Levi already has someone he loves? Who is it? Then his cheeks flushed crimson when he realized that cold gray eyes were staring back at his luscious green ones. How long had the senior been staring at him?

That was really embarrassing for Eren that he hurriedly turned and ran away.

Another fact he learned about Levi, again from Armin and Christa, that the male was the strongest in Legion High. The brunette wouldn't forget his reaction when he was told about how the raven-haired senior managed to beat twenty students in thirty seconds. Of course, the story might be exaggerated but still, Levi was able to beat twenty young men and that was something someone like Eren would be so amazed of.

But the most surprising fact for him was that Levi was actually a member of the elite Student Council of Legion High. In fact, he wasn't just any ordinary member. He was the vice president, the second-in-command of the president which was Irvin-senpai. It surprised Eren so much because even though Levi's personality screams that he's one to strictly enforce rules and loves dominating people, his cold and anti-social part was just a contrast. He never thought that Levi would actually involve himself in student affairs.

But those things, as surprising as they may seem for Eren, weren't really the ones that made the senior remarkable. It was the fact that the raven was absolutely familiar to him. It seemed to the brunette that the raven-haired senior was someone he knew too well though he was also sure that they haven't met each other before he entered Legion High. He would've remembered it if they've met before. After all, Levi wasn't someone that's easy to forget (Srsly, Eren?).

But maybe they've really met. Just not in this world though. In a parallel world perhaps? Or in their past life?

"Oi, Shitty Brat, are you listening to me?" Levi's annoyed voice pulled Eren out of his reverie. Luscious green orbs blinked innocently at the senior, making him sigh. "Tch. Nevermind." Then with that, Levi turned around and began to leave.

Panic was the first emotion Eren felt as he watched Levi's figure slowly retreating from him. He didn't know why but he hated watching the raven walk away from him. It always left the feeling of emptiness and fear in his whole being. Fear that he would never see the older male again if he let him walk away. _Mikasa and Armin were right. I need to see a shrink. Something's really wrong with me._ "S-Senpai! Wait!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself._  
_

Levi stopped walking and turned to look at Eren over his shoulder. "What?" He asked in that same monotonous voice of his.

"Err..." _Damn you, Eren Jaeger! _The brunette looked down on the floor, finding it suddenly interesting, as he thought of something sensible to say to Levi. "...what's your favourite colour, Senpai?" He wanted to slit his throat the moment those words tumbled out of his mouth. _I'm so stupid. Dammit._

As Eren went on berating himself, Levi, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched the younger male's expression change from being mortified to embarrassed._Cute, _He then scowled at the thought and schooled his features back to being emotionless as he approached the oblivious teen.

Eren flinched in surprise when he felt two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look up. His surprise gaze met bored gray ones and he couldn't help but stutter at their close proximity. "S-Senpai... I..."

"Green," Levi's deep voice cut Eren off. He shook his dark head when the younger male looked at him in confusion. "You're hopeless, Jaeger. I said, my favourite colour is green." He repeated before letting the other go and walking away. "I love green. It reminds me of someone." He added, his head turning briefly so his eyes met Eren's once more and the brunette couldn't help but shiver at the intensity of the gaze.

They held eye contact for a moment until Levi reached the stairs. When the raven was gone, Eren let himself slump down the floor, his knees turning into goo under him. This is the first time that someone had this kind of effect on him. It wasn't entirely unpleasant but it was downright scary. He doesn't know what to do to stop the warm feeling and the fluttering on his stomach and the stuttering whenever Levi's around.

But he shouldn't be feeling this way towards his senior. Levi is already in love with someone else and he himself has to find that man who was constantly showing up in his dreams. That man was the one meant for him and not Levi.

Pulling at his hair, Eren let out a small frustrated sigh. He promised, to whoever was listening to him right now, he would never make fun of Jean's ridiculousness again. Never ever.

* * *

"Levi, are you listening?"

From the bright screen of his laptop, Levi looked up to Irvin's face laced with concern. Beside the blonde were his other friends, Hanji Zoe and Petra Ral looking curious and worried, respectively, at him. "Sorry, Irvin. What did you say?" He asked nonchalantly as he stared back at the monitor again. It was opened to the word application and the raven could only see his name written in there and nothing more. _I was spacing out huh._

"Are you okay, Levi?" Irvin asked. "You seem distracted ever since this morning." The blonde said. They were having a group study at Petra's house that night for their exam on a major subject tomorrow. Levi wasn't really keen on going but the three somehow managed to coerce him into submission. How they did that, he didn't want to know.

"Did you get enough sleep, Levi?" Petra asked, the concern she was feeling for him was obvious in her voice and expression. "There are dark circles around your eyes."

Levi sighed. His eyes indeed felt heavy. Blame it on his recurring insomnia. Actually, his insomnia had been cured a month ago but it returned full force last week. The raven knew exactly who to blame for his sleepless nights but surely, he couldn't tell the others about that. They would tease him endlessly for sure, especially Hanji. "I'm fine. There are just a lot of things on my mind right now." He replied as his thoughts went to a certain green-eyed, brown-haired brat.

"So the rumors are true, Levi! You're in love!" Hanji exclaimed, her eyes gleaming excitedly at her own words. Irvin and Petra looked at her questioningly which made her sigh. "The symptoms are all there! He's distracted, he couldn't sleep."

"What's next? I couldn't eat?" Levi asked, sarcasm dripping his voice. Always trust Hanji to say something ridiculous.

"What rumor are you talking about, Hanji?" Petra asked curiously. Irvin looked curious as well.

"Oh, I'm surprised you guys haven't heard about it." Hanji said with a laugh. "Two freshmen confessed to our dear Levi last week. As expected, they were rejected but Levi here told them that he's in love with someone else." She winked at the raven who glared at her.

"Really?" Irvin inquired, an amused smile on his face as he turned back to a now scowling Levi. "Who's the guy?"

"Come on, Levi! Don't be such a grumpy old man." Hanji urged.

"Well, I'm curious, too." Petra chimed in with a smile. It wasn't a secret to the three of them that Levi prefers guys over girls. It wasn't new in the society they're living in. People are now more liberal in expressing their preferences and humanity has become more open-minded and tolerant. They've come to understand that true love and companionship aren't defined solely by gender.

Levi's preference didn't really bother them but it made them wonder why, amidst the flock of male admirers confessing to him everyday, the raven was still single. As far as they know, the raven didn't show interest to any of them. It was like he knew that no one would really catch his attention, even if those men were too good-looking, too famous or too wealthy.

It was like Levi was waiting for someone.

"I don't know what you three are talking about." He replied in his usual bored tone and expression. "I didn't know you would believe in rumors like that."

"Because you wouldn't tell us anything." Hanji retorted with a pout. "I'm hurt that you wouldn't tell me. We're friends!"

"Cut the crap, Shitty Glasses." Levi muttered. "Any sane people wouldn't tell you something as confidential as their love life. Ask Irvin and Petra." The two blondes mentioned looked away from Hanji when the brunette looked at them.

"How could you?!" She shrieked, making everyone wince at her voice. "Who? Tell me who? And how long?" She demanded, looking like a rabid dog.

Irvin gave Levi, who was looking smug that the heat was now taken off him, a dirty look before turning back to Hanji. "You don't know her, Zoe. She's not from Legion High."

Hanji looked at Irvin suspiciously before turning to Petra who blushed furiously. "W-Well, it's... Erd." She admitted, her blush deepening as she looked down, probably in an attempt to hide her red cheeks. "Just last week."

Seemingly satisfied with Irvin and Petra's answers, Hanji turned back to Levi and raised an eyebrow as if beckoning him to speak.

The raven stared back at her. "You're just wasting your time, Hanji. I'm not telling you anything."

"Hah! So there really is someone!" The brunette exclaimed as she pointed at Levi, her glasses gleaming in excitement. "Mark my words, Levi, I'm going to find out who it is soon!"

"Good luck to you then." Levi replied, stifling a yawn. He would've to be more careful from now on. He knew how creative Hanji could be when she's determined like this and he wouldn't let her or anyone to spoil his plan on making Eren remember everything about their previous life. He would just have to make sure that Hanji wouldn't meet Eren or even know that the younger male exists. He smiled to himself. It was pretty easy to accomplish. Legion High is a huge school after all.

"Hey, change of topic. I found another volunteer for the Student Council." Hanji said with a huge grin. She and Petra are members of the Student Council, too. "He's Armin's best friend. Armin signed him up today."

"I know him." Irvin said. "He's a new student here. We've met last week at the headmaster's office. Eren Jaeger, right?"

Or maybe not.

Levi cursed under his breath at that. Hanji just made his mission more difficult than it was. "Shitty Glasses,"

The only consolation he got was, at least this time, there are no more Titans.

* * *

A/N: So this is chapter four! I was supposed to include Jean in this chapter but decided against it. Next chapter maybe. I love Jean. Who else here loves him? :D

Please read and review!

~koichii


	5. I'm Sorry

A/N: Here I am again. Sorry for updating just now. I needed to read the manga first to see some scenes that weren't in the anime yet. They're relevant to this chapter. You'll find out what those scenes are.

I've been downloading the anime soundtrack for I find them really good! What's your most favourite as of now? Mine would be 'Bauklotze'. It's not Japanese. I think it's German? Not sure. I like it so much. :D

To those who reviewed the last chapter, so many thanks! ― **DBerryNia, Ihavenofriends, chibi-onna1, Lahel, Aeternum Spe, shioris-secret-obsessions, rimarimachu, Guest (1), FallieAngel, KinKitsune01, Grapes, RaquelInes, Guest (2) **and **Tsukihaero.**

**Ihavenofriends ― **Sure! I would love to have them reunite and mend Jean's broken heart. Though I wouldn't promise any romance yet. I'm still deciding on who to pair up with Jean. Would it be Armin, Mikasa or Marco? =.=

**chibi-onna1** ― Thanks! Can you be specific about the errors you found? I want to change it. Hehe thanks again! :)

**Lahel **― I could actually make Sawny and Bean appear here! Hanji would surely be happy about it. Haha! I'll think about how they would appear here. Thanks for the idea! :D

* I can see everybody loves Jean even though he's sort of a smart mouth at times. Haha! But I love him more because of that. To be honest, my most favourite characters in this anime/manga are Rivaille and Jean. I only like Eren because I pair him up with Rivaille. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

_"See you later, Rivaille"_

_"I... love you."_

"Eren Jaeger, wake up!"

-BAM!

"Dammit! Who dare kick me off my bed so and wake me up so early?!" Eren yelled as he rubbed his head while sitting up on the carpeted but cold floor of his room in the apartment that he shared with Mikasa.

"Me. Got a problem with that, Jaeger?" A deep voice said which made Eren turn to 'it' with bleary green eyes. The brunette's eyes then narrowed when he realized who the culprit was. That smug, annoying smile was too familiar to be mistaken even by his sleep-hazed mind.

"Don't you have anything better to do this early, Jean?" He grumbled as he stood up and stretch his limp muscles, sighing in satisfaction when he heard the audible pop.

"Oh yes, I have. In fact, I just did it." Jean replied with the same smug smile which made Eren glare at him.

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" He grumbled, then his eyes widened in an exaggerated way as if he just found something wrong. "You didn't do anything to Mikasa, did you?!"

Jean looked scandalized at that, his cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink. "What the fuck, Jaeger?! As if Mika wouldn't beat me to death if I try something." He said then both him and Eren shivered at the thought. They've witnessed how Mikasa went on a rampage and beat four boys during middle school when they tried to hurt Eren. The boys had been traumatized for life while Eren, Jean and Armin vowed to never anger Mikasa at any cost.

"So why are you here then?" Eren asked when they both recovered. He went to the closet to search for a clean towel and clean clothes. He then realized that he's got only three shirts and one pants so he have to do some serious shopping later. _After I get breakfast. _He mused as he pulled his remaining clean clothes –a pair of faded Levi's and a moss green shirt.

"Mika and I are doing our project today." Jean said, matter-of-factly. "She's making breakfast downstairs so she asked me to wake you up."

"By kicking me off the bed." Eren huffed as he slung the towel on his shoulder and made way to the bathroom. "I'll just take a shower and I'll be down. Tell your _Mika _that." He snickered when Jean blushed at his teasing. Lucky for him he was fast enough to close the bathroom door before his face could meet Jean's foot.

"Jaeger, you bastard!"

* * *

"What are your plans for today, Eren?" Mikasa asked while the three of them were having breakfast several minutes later.

Swallowing a forkful of pancakes swimming in chocolate sauce, Eren looked at his stepsister. "I'm going to shop for clothes and other personal stuff today." He said as he poured orange juice on his glass. "And maybe I'll go to Armin's apartment later."

Mikasa nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "I'll just be here at home with Jean. We're going to do our project."

"Uh-huh..." Eren turned his gaze to a now flustered Jean who's been silent ever since they began eating. The brunette smirked as the other glared at him. He knew he promised that he won't make fun of Jean again but the latter was just too fun to tease. But a promise is a promise. _Just last one. After this, I won't tease him anymore. _He told himself as he stood up and brought his plate and glass to the sink. "I'll go ahead then." He said as he headed to the door. "Enjoy your day. Especially you, Jean." Giving the other guy a playful wink who blushed even more, he exited the apartment.

He looked up at the sky the moment he was out on the sidewalk. The sky was so blue and the absence of clouds made it look perfect to Eren. Just the sun and the sky. "Such a wonderful day." He murmured to himself as he began to walk away from the apartment.

* * *

_This place is huge. _Eren mused as he looked over the busy streets of the city of Trost filled with several shops selling different kinds of souvenir items for tourists, delicacies and many other things that the brunette wanted to try out. Trost City, he found out, was very different from his hometown, Shiganshina. _I should have brought Armin along. _Thinking of his blonde best friend, he pulled out his phone and dialed said best friend's number.

It only took one ring before the other line was picked up and answered. "Hey, Armin –"

"Eren!" Armin's urgent voice cut Eren off, making the brunette think that something's wrong with his best friend. "I was just about to call you! Hanji-senpai called and asked us to come to school to help her with something today." He informed.

Eren groaned in dismay at that. Don't get him wrong. He's relieved that Armin wasn't in trouble but he doesn't fancy going to school on a weekend. "Why did you sign me up as a volunteer for the Student Council again?" He asked rhetorically as he turned around and walked to the opposite direction of the lively street and began his way to Legion High. As much as he despise going to school on a weekday, he despise letting Armin down even more. Apparently, the blonde, along with Mikasa, thought that him doing something that would occupy most of his time would prevent him from butting heads with delinquents or going into coma for over-contemplating.

Eren snorted at that as his mind wandered over to one of the advisors of the Student Council, Hanji Zoe. He met the lass yesterday when Armin, despite his protests, dragged him to the Student Council office, where he was volunteering, to also sign him up. The brown-haired lass was a cheerful bundle that was so full of energy and was, to Eren's opinion, very obsessed with her experiments which consisted of weird (unique and special, according to her) things and species that he'd rather not know.

But despite being sort of weird, Hanji was a friendly one. She was easy to get along with and Eren instantly liked her just like Irvin-senpai.

Being deep in thought, he didn't realize he was already in front of the gates of Legion High if he hadn't bumped with Armin head-on. "Ow!" Both of them winced in pain as they fell down their ass. "Eren, watch where you're going!" The blonde yelled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"You weren't watching your way, too!" Eren shot back as he rubbed his chin that was hit by Armin's head. "Damn, Armin, you have such a hard head." He grumbled then he laughed when his blonde best friend pouted at him. "Haha! Sorry, sorry, come on now." He stood up and offered his hand to the shorter boy. "Let's not keep Hanji-san waiting."

"Okay!" Armin agreed as he accepted Eren's hand and the two of them then went inside Legion High, straight to Department Sina where the Student Council office was located.

"Say, Armin, before I came here, I was roaming around the city and found a very lively street. I think it's Street 27? Not really sure but it has several stores and displays and souvenir items! Let's go there sometime. I'll buy a souvenir for Mom and Dad." Eren said, excitement obvious in his tone as he recalled what he saw several minutes ago.

Armin smiled at that. He's happy that Eren's adjusting well at Trost and Legion High. Hopefully, he would forget that recurring dream of his and give up on trying to find the man in his dreams, who for all Armin knew, was just a figment of the brunette's overly creative imagination.

He and Mikasa knew about Eren's dreams about being in the military, living in a city surrounded by huge walls and fighting off Titans. Eren had told them about it. But unlike Mikasa, Armin also knew about that one particular dream of Eren. That recurring dream about a certain man that the brunette was so intent on believing was very special to him, someone that was very close to his heart. Yes, Armin knew about that particular dream that Eren dared not tell anyone about.

He wasn't actually going to find out about it for Eren planned to keep it a secret. Armin just found out about it when he chanced upon Eren's laptop one day. They were in their senior year in middle school that time and were preparing for the upcoming final exams. He went to the Jaeger residence to study together with Eren and Mikasa but the two were still out on an errand for Carla so he went upstairs to Eren's room to wait. And that was when he saw Eren's laptop lying open on top of the brunette's study desk and was open to the word application. He didn't mean to pry. He actually was going to ignore it but the first few words written there, when he glanced at it, caught his interest.

_Will I see you again in this life?_

It was a full account of Eren's dream about that man. About that dream which he didn't tell Armin and Mikasa. The blonde didn't think that Eren was lying or just making it up as he read it word for word. In fact, he believes his best friend about the dream, about his other dreams even, being memories of his past life. But it doesn't mean that he supports the brunette in being too obsessed with his past life, with that man. He wanted Eren to live as normally as he can without being haunted by dreams (or nightmares) of the past. After all, this is a new life and being hampered by the past wouldn't exactly make the brunette move on.

"Armin! Are you listening to me?" Eren's slightly annoyed voice pulled Armin out of his reminiscing. The blonde looked over at his best friend that was scowling concernedly at him. "You feeling well, Armin?" He asked again while placing a hand on his forehead, feeling any change in his temperature that might indicate he was ill.

"I'm fine! Sorry for worrying you, Eren. I was just thinking of something." Armin replied with a smile. Eren stared at him suspiciously for a moment then decided to drop it. Armin wouldn't lie at him, he's sure of that. The blonde heaved a sigh of relief at that. "What were you telling me again?"

Eren shook his head. Armin wasn't clearly listening to him. "Well, I was asking you to go with me to Street 27 some other time. Let's bring Mikasa. I want to explore every store there."

The blonde vigorously nodded, having remembered what it was that Eren was saying a while ago before he spaced out. "Of course! I've never been able to explore it thoroughly. Sasha said that they're having different kinds of show every night and there are lots of food!"

"Are you talking about Street 27?" A deep, but obviously female, voice chimed in from behind which made the two look back. They saw Hanji approaching them with her usual cheerful grin and a huge box in her arms. "Ah, Armin, Eren! Good thing you're here. Armin, can you help me sort out these things in my lab? Levi is being too demanding again." She whined. "According to him, the Student Council office is filthy and needed to be cleaned thoroughly. Everyone has been cleaning, except for Irvin, who's on a boring meeting with the Headmaster. I don't know who's lucky, him or us." Then she went on blabbering about the things inside the box. "These are from my previous experiments. Help me, will you, Armin?"

Armin, not one to disappoint, immediately nodded. "Of course! It's my pleasure to be of help to you, Hanji-senpai!"

"Yes! Thanks, Armin." Hanji said then she turned to Eren who was just curiously looking at them. "And Eren, just proceed to the Student Council room. Levi's going to need extra help there. The others are already busy with their work." She then winked at Eren before she motioned for Armin to follow her.

"See you around, Eren!" Armin waved then he followed Hanji towards the latter's laboratory.

Eren sighed in exasperation when the two were gone. He shouldn't have called Armin or made any form of contact with him. He wouldn't even clean his own room and now he's going to help clean the Student Council office? He's now regretting why he agreed to sign up as a volunteer for the Student Council. _Ugh._

"Oi, Brat, why do you always have that stupid expression on your face whenever I see you?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Eren gave a little squeak. Okay, that wasn't manly of him to do so but he got surprised out of his skin. "Levi-senpai!" He exclaimed when he saw the stoic senior standing in front of him wearing casual clothes and a handkerchief covering his nose and mouth. _Wow. He looks as good wearing casual clothes as he does in uniform._Then he froze. _What the hell did I just thought?! Dammit._

Levi pulled the handkerchief down and let it hung around his neck as he regarded Eren for a moment. "You're here to help, right? Now get your ass moving, Brat. We don't have all day." He snapped and turned around, heading back to the Student Council office.

Eren wasted no time and immediately followed the raven. He didn't understand but there's something in Levi that urges him to follow every word, every command the stoic senior has for him. _Maybe it's just his intimidating aura. _He thought wryly. _Yeah, that's probably it. He looked like he's gonna beat up anyone who dared to go against him._

A few seconds later, he suddenly froze on the spot. A dream, no, a memory, just crossed his mind.

_"Eren, do you resent me?"_

_"No, of course not, Heichou! I understand that what you did was necessary to keep me safe."_

"Oi, Brat, hurry up." Levi's emotionless voice made Eren look up and stare directly onto those steely gray orbs. The senior raised an eyebrow at the expression on the brunette's face. "What's wrong, Jaeger? You look like you've seen another ghost."

Eren shook his head as he tried to gather his wits. It was a new memory about that still unknown man. But what triggered it? He'd have to think about it later. For now, he had to help clean the Student Council office before Levi gets mad at him and decides to murder him on the spot. "Ah, I'm okay, Senpai. Haha!" He replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Tch." Levi grunted and went on walking then stopped in front of a room with massive doors and pushed it open. Eren watched him stare at what's inside for a moment before he clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Auruo, that window is still dirty. Do it again." He said, his voice bearing the annoyance he felt at the moment. "Seriously, there are four of you and yet you can't seem to clean this place rightly."

Four people? Eren's eyebrow rose at that. How big is this Student Council office when it needed six people, including him, to clean it? Deciding to find out the answer to his unspoken question, the brunette stepped forward and stopped beside Levi only to have his emerald orbs widen at what he saw.

The room was huge, alright. It was nothing like the typical Student Council office he imagined where there's one long table with chairs around it and a white board. No, it wasn't like that. The room was like some rich noble's fancy living room made for receiving and entertaining equally, if not more, rich visitors. Yes, the room was as fancy and as elegant as Music Room No. 3 found only in the anime he watched –Ouran High School Host Club.

But fancy and huge as it may, it wasn't the room that caught his attention. No, it was far from that. He was used to rooms like this. Being the only son of a famous doctor and hospital magnate, he was used to such display of sophistication and elegance. To him, every room just looked like the others.

What surprised him though, were the four people currently cleaning said room. A tall, blonde guy with a short ponytail was currently mopping the marbled floor while a black-haired guy and another one with a perpetual frown on his face were wiping the floor-to-ceiling glass windows. At the corner of the room, a petite girl with golden brown hair was dusting a bookshelf. They weren't looking at him but he could clearly see their faces in his mind.

_"Have faith in us, Eren!"_

_"Do you really doubt our abilities, Brat?"_

_"I will go forward and have faith in my comrades!"_

_"I... made the wrong decision."_

After checking out the work of the four, Levi turned his attention to Eren without looking at the brunette. He noticed it when the younger one stopped beside him to observe and he has yet to say something. _What is wrong with him? _He asked in his mind as he turned to look at the brunette only to be surprised.

There, beside him, was Eren still staring at the four people cleaning who now turned to look at him curiously. But what surprised Levi, and now the others, was the fact that tears were falling down the brunette's cheeks as his emerald orbs scanned the faces of the people in front of him. Then, without letting them recover from the first surprise, he suddenly dropped to his knees. And with emerald hues trailed on the floor, he whispered two words so soft that they almost didn't hear if they weren't concentrating on him.

"I-I'm sorry..."

* * *

A/N: I was really heartbroken when the SOS died. *sob* And that's the scene I wanted to see/read before I wrote this chapter. I wanted to see how the SOS died in the hands of the Female Titan! Grrr. I'm still sore about it. Isayama-sensei makes us love them only to have them get killed so early! I hope he's not like Oda-sensei who mercilessly killed Ace. T.T

Anyway, since I couldn't resist it, I made a reference to my other OTP from another anime (Katekyo Hitman Reborn), R27, in this chapter! If you find it, or you thought you have, please tell me. I wanna see if others could see it, too. :)

What do you think of this chapter? Please read and review!

―koichii


	6. I Don't Like Levi-kun!

A/N: OMG! The rest of the SOS are going to die on episode 21! NOOOOO! *sobs* Gunther-san already died on the last ep. T.T

The SOS are, as you already knew, alive and well here. It's the only thing I can do for them. Tsk. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed chapter 5 ― **DBerryNia, Kristy, SakuraSkyWalker, ayakLein24, Mello Keehl, YoukoMoriko, PinkutoMomo, Lightmaycry, darksy, rin06rimichi, OuranHero **and **Grumpy Shrimp.**

Warning: OOC Eren? Levi? Maybe. I don't really know.

Important note: You may have noticed it (or not) but I changed Rivaille to Levi. I like Rivaille more than Levi but it serves a purpose in my story. Just to clear it, Rivaille is Rivaille in the past life (the canon universe) and he's named Levi in the next life (this fic's universe).

**DBerryNia ― **I'm having a difficult time deciding if I should have a love interest for Jean or not. I mean, I ship Jean with me. HAHA! XD But seriously, it's tough.

**Kristy **― Oooohhhhh! A fellow R27 fan! Haha! Oh, the bed kicking? Yes, it could be, but not really. :D

**YoukoMoriko ― **Yes, Street 27, too. But it's not what I intended to use. :D

**rin06rimichi **― My friend likes 1827, too! Haha! OMG. I love Adult Reborn x Tsuna! I love the whole SnK soundtrack, too. :D

* For the R27 reference, to those of you who tried to guess, well, you're partly right. But the one I've been hinting at was that scene Eren left the apartment. You know, "_The sky was so blue and the absence of clouds made it look perfect to Eren. Just the sun and the sky." _Yeh know, Tsuna is the Sky and Reborn is the Sun. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

"I don't know why I did that."

From the monitor of his laptop, Levi looked up and stared at Eren who was looking down his hands holding a tall glass of iced water while sitting beside him. "What? When you fucking cried and worried some of us a while ago?" He asked, thanking anyone out there for his normal emotionless voice that covered up, to his utmost relief, the concern he was feeling for the brunette.

In fact, no one would ever suspect that he wanted to hug and comfort Eren at the moment.

The two of them were currently alone in the receiving area of the Student Council office. The raven-haired senior gave the other four a break for a moment. The four students, though they were puzzled by what happened to Eren and were worried for him, did not hesitate to take the break and were even grateful for it (Levi was a perfectionist, mind you). So here was Levi alone with Eren. He wanted to talk to the brunette alone. He had a feeling he knew why Eren suddenly cried a while back all of a sudden.

He'd be damned if he didn't feel the extreme guilt the boy was carrying for letting those four die in front of him.

It made him realize that albeit said brat doesn't remember about their past, about their promise, he wasn't able to escape the guilt and sorrow that haunted him when they lost comrades and friends. Of course it wasn't the first time that Eren had seen people he'd known and worked with get eaten or killed by Titans but it was the very first time that people, those he already considered close friends and allies, die in front of him and because of him.

Levi knew how Eren must've felt. He'd been there done that.

Eren nodded as he took a small sip of the iced water, emerald orbs looking very much upset. "I don't know why but my chest suddenly felt heavy when I saw them." He said, more to himself than to Levi. "And I don't even know any of them. I really should've gone to a shrink just like what my parents wanted." He grumbled the last part under his breath but the raven caught it.

"Shrink? Something's wrong with you, Brat?" He asked, mild curiousity colouring his voice.

Eren huffed as he turned his face to the other side to avoid Levi's questioning gaze. He doesn't intend to tell the senior anything about his dreams, nightmares, memories or whatever one would call them. He need not another person call him a psycho or agree with his family or worse, laugh at him. Especially that it was Levi. He knew he wouldn't live it down if Levi was going to think he's a crazy brat and laugh at him. Why he cared so much about Levi's opinions, though, was a total mystery to him. "Nothing. Just forget what I said, Senpai." He answered only to get a hard kick on the shin from the raven. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed as he clutched his aching shin, his emerald orbs swimming in tears at the pain.

But the tears instantly dried up and fear crept into his whole being when he saw Levi glaring daggers at him. "Brat," The raven-haired senior hissed making Eren shiver both in fear and anticipation. "When I ask you something, you give me a fucking decent answer. Get that?" He closed his laptop and rested his chin on his hand as he leaned closer to the brunette. "Now, tell me."

"Ugh. Why am I surrounded with violent people?" Eren grumbled to himself which, again, didn't go unheard by Levi. And thus, his left foot was stomped none too gently. "Ow! Okay, okay! I'm speaking." He exclaimed in defeat.

"Good," Levi leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms on his chest. "Start talking, Brat."

Eren pouted at Levi, which the latter secretly thought cute, before speaking. "Don't laugh, okay? I've been having weird dreams ever since middle school. I dreamt that I was in the military, fighting wild humongous creatures called Titans. It felt so real that I sometimes think it wasn't a dream at all but a glimpse of what my past life was." He stopped talking and frowned when he saw Levi's dumbfounded expression beside him. He crossed his arms on his chest and let out a small huff. "Fine, go ahead. You can laugh. I know that was weird." He added bitterly. He should've known better than to tell Levi about it. His frown deepened when the older male just remained silent after a few minutes. "Err… Levi-senpai?" He called worriedly. He couldn't have sent the stoic senior into a coma just by his story, right? _I really shouldn't have told him._

It took another few minutes for Levi to respond. "What… else is there in that dream of yours?" His voice was husky, filled with emotions he himself couldn't give a name to. Eren had dreamt about their past life! A ray of hope shone inside Levi at the thought.

Eren stared at the raven-haired senior in complete surprise. It was the first time that someone didn't laugh at him because of his weird dreams. And it was the very first time someone wanted to hear more about it. And he doesn't know whether he should be happy about it or not. "Err… I was living in a city surrounded by huge walls and then…" He trailed of when he remembered something. Should he tell Levi about it? "…I have also the ability to turn into a Titan." Okay, it now sounded like someone's childhood fantasy. _Please don't laugh. Please don't laugh. _He mentally chanted.

Again, to his utmost surprise and relief, Levi didn't. In fact, the raven-haired senior looked relieved himself. Eren wondered about that for a moment but disregarded it. "You're… you're not going to laugh?"

Levi shot him an annoyed look at that. "Why, were you telling a joke, Brat?"

Eren shook his head furiously while waving both of his hands. "I wouldn't even dare. You look like you're gonna kill me if I joked something like that." He didn't know why, but something inside him told him that Levi was completely serious as of this moment.

The two were silent for a few minutes. Eren looked down on his glass of iced water again while Levi was at a loss. Should he tell the brat that it wasn't just a dream? That all of it were bits and pieces, part of their past life? Should he tell him who he was in the brat's life?

Then, as if answering his own question, he slowly shook his head. It wasn't that easy. He doesn't know what Eren's reaction would be and he doesn't want the brunette to avoid him just because he creeped him out with stories of fucking Titans being real. He sighed at that. Nobody told him that reincarnation, like love, was a tricky business.

Another moment of silence passed between them and Eren began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Levi's silence was unnerving him. Was the senior thinking how much of a weirdo he is? Would Levi finally realize he was a creep?

He was pulled out of his worried musings when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up and felt Levi patting his head, fingers softly treading his hair making Eren want to moan in pleasure. "Cheer up, Brat. It wouldn't do you good to be so down like that."

Eren stared at him for a moment before his cheeks began to heat up. Was the stoic raven-haired senior comforting him? He gave the older male a soft smile as he nodded. "You're right, Senpai. I shouldn't feel down just because of my dreams." He said. "All I have to do now is to focus solely on finding him." Emerald orbs blazed in determination as those words were uttered.

Intrigued, Levi raised an eyebrow. What the hell is Eren talking about now? "_Him_? Who's him?" He asked, jealousy colouring his voice. Eren wasn't thinking of another guy, was he?

Eren went red again much to Levi's agitation. The brunette, totally oblivious to the raven's internal turmoil, played with his fingers nervously. "Well, I believe those dreams were snippets of what my past life has been." He began which made Levi freeze in surprise. Again, oblivious to the other's reaction, he went on. "And there's this one guy that I kept on dreaming about. I don't know how I know it but I know he's very special to me." His cheeks turned redder at his words, realizing that he'd told Levi something he didn't tell Mikasa, Armin and Jean and also of his sexual preference. He didn't know that at his current blushing state, he was looking more delectable in Levi's predatory gaze. "I promised him we'll see each other in the next life. In this life." He looked up and meeting Levi's gray eyes, he added, "I'm going to find him and fulfill that promise no matter what. My instincts tell me that he's just near."

* * *

"Levi-kun, look! A cake shop!" Eren almost squealed in delight when he spotted a cozy-looking cake shop a few meters ahead of them. "Come on, I wanna try their cakes!" With that, he ran towards said store, ignoring the glare that the raven-haired senior was giving him.

The two of them were now in Street 27. After he got over the shock of learning about Eren's plan and the extent of his memories about the past, Levi ordered the brunette to finish cleaning up the Student Council Office with him. And because most of the cleaning was already done by the others, the two finished within an hour. Levi, not yet ready to let Eren go, asked the brunette what was his plans for the day.

_And here I am, following this starry-eyed brat. _He mused in half amusement, half exasperation as he went to follow Eren in the cake shop, that was coincidentally, a favourite of his because of their great coffee and mango cake.

The brunette was busy checking out the different kinds of cake that were on display when Levi got in the shop. He scowled when he saw that the brat was almost drooling over the delicious pastries on display. "Ugh. Stop drooling, Jaeger. That's disgusting. Just order a damn cake and get it over with."

Eren pouted at him which made him roll his eyes. "You're so mean, Levi-kun."

"Tch," Levi grunted. "I wouldn't be Levi if I wasn't mean." He then turned his attention to the girl behind the counter, waiting patiently for them to make an order. "We'll have this one and that one." He said as he pointed at a strawberry cream cake and mango cake in front of him. "Plus vanilla milkshake and black coffee." When the girl nodded and began preparing his order, he went to a table near the window with Eren following him.

"How did you know I like strawberry cream cake, Levi-kun?" Eren asked when they were seated. Levi could practically see stars dancing in the brunette's eyes as they waited for their orders.

"Tch, the way your eyes would always go back to the strawberry cream cake was so obvious, Brat." Eren, back in the past and if his memory served him right, has a massive sweet tooth. The brunette would always have an extra sugar cube in his coffee or milk.

Eren's emerald orbs sparkled even more when their orders arrived. "Thank you!" He cheerfully told the girl who blushed at the bright smile he was giving off. Levi glared at her, making her pale. "You're observant, Levi-kun." He said before taking a huge bite of the sweet. "Oh," Long lashes fluttered as he nearly moaned, making Levi clench his fist to stop himself on jumping the brunette. "This is so good~!"

The raven-haired senior didn't comment at that and just began eating, too. He's never a fan of sweets but he loves mango cake, especially the one made by this particular café. It wasn't that sweet, just perfect for his taste. Just like their coffee. "What?" He asked when Eren tugged at his sleeve.

"Umm," The brunette hesitated for a moment, still not letting go of Levi's sleeve. "Can I have a taste of that?" He asked timidly while motioning to the raven's mango cake.

"Brat, you have your own cake."

"Levi-kun, please?" Eren looked at him, puppy eyes on full force.

Levi groaned silently at the attack while closing his eyes. _Don't look at me like that, Eren. _No one really knew about it in the past but Humanity's Strongest Soldier has this certain weakness. And that weakness came in the form of the brat, Eren Jaeger. No one knew about it. Well, maybe, except the brat himself for he would always tease Levi, though subtly, about it. "Fine, do what you want." He grumbled in defeat.

"Yay!" Eren clapped his hands in delight just like a child would when he was given his favourite toy. Then without any warning, the brunette took hold of Levi's hand which was holding a forkful of mango cake and brought it to his mouth. "Mmm… it's good, too!" He exclaimed then he looked confused when he looked at Levi. " Eh, Levi-kun? Why are you blushing?"

Levi covered half of his face with his as he turned his face away from Eren. He was caught off guard at what Eren had just done and it was very rare for him to be caught off guard by anyone. _Damn, how could he not realize we just had an indirect kiss?_

"Levi-kun? Are you alright?" Eren, as oblivious as ever, asked again. Levi considered hitting the oblivious brunette for being so, well… oblivious. But seeing that the brat actually was genuinely worried he reconsidered.

The raven coughed a little to settle his pounding heart. Damn, the brunette wasn't even trying and here he's already reacting like this. _Damn it. I'm becoming sappy. _"I'm fine, Brat. Finish your cake. You still have to shop, right?" He reminded the younger male. Though he hated shopping, Levi thought that it would be the best thing to do as of this moment. _Better keep him distracted. _He mused, albeit he knew that it was him who needed the distraction more.

Eren didn't look convinced for a moment but then he smiled and nodded. "Okay then! Let's go shop till we drop!" Levi groaned.

* * *

Shopping with Eren was the last thing Levi thought that they would do together when he and the brunette would finally reunite. It didn't even cross his mind. If anyone told him a month ago that he would be shopping with Eren, he surely would have beaten them up to death.

"Levi? Come here!" Eren called as he motioned to the raven who remained standing at the middle of the road. Good thing Street 27 was closed off to vehicles of any type.

"Wait, Brat." Levi muttered as he followed Eren inside a clothing store. Eren had told him he planned to buy additional clothes and a few other personal things today, aside from just looking around Street 27. He sat on a couch located near the door as he watched the brunette go around the store, finding clothes suitable to his taste. Unbeknownst to Levi, his usually cold gray eyes softened as he went on staring at the younger male who was currently fumbling at a dress shirt.

He was secretly pleased to have learned the extent of Eren's memories even though technically, the brunette had it as dreams and not like Levi who just knew the moment he was born in this life. He was pleased that he wouldn't have a difficult time in making Eren remember him.

_He even remembered our promise. _A small smile graced his lips at the thought. Albeit there was only one glitch. His name in the past was Rivaille. Here, he's called Levi. Of all the people he knew back then who also got reincarnated, he was the only one to have his name changed. Eren was still Eren, Irvin was still Irvin and Hanji, along with her annoying personality, was still Hanji.

So to start melting the barriers between them, Levi ordered Eren to stop calling him 'senpai' and start calling him Levi. Eren, though he obeyed without any qualms, made his own modification of how he calls Levi.

"Levi-kun!"

Not that Levi minded though.

"What?" He looked up and saw Eren standing there in front of him and wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans. The raven swallowed.

"What do you think?" The brunette asked as he shifted here and there, the jeans giving emphasis on his long, slender legs. "Do I look okay or what?"

Thanking no one in particular for his eternal poker face once more, Levi gritted his teeth. "Take it off, Brat. It doesn't look good on you. You're too skinny." He said then he motioned to a pair of hideous sweatpants that were hanging on a corner. "That one would fit you nice." Never would he want anybody, except him, to see Eren wearing something as sexy as that. _Shit, I sound like a jealous, possessive boyfriend._

Eren pouted at Levi's comment then he did what was expected of any mature individual like him –he stuck his tongue out to the raven-haired senior. "Hah! No way. I like this one." He said which made Levi scowl. Seeing the senior's glare, he hastily turned around and made his way back to the dressing room, unconsciously swaying his hips to the tune of the song being played inside the store thus giving the raven a nice show of his perfectly round ass.

"Damn you, Eren Jaeger." Levi cursed under his breath as he tried to think of disgusting things to ease the tightness in his pants. The brat wasn't even trying and he's already eliciting a strong reaction like this from him. Hanji's not really going to let him live it down if she ever finds out about this. About him and Eren. "Fuck,"

* * *

"There are so many nice things in here!" Eren said as he and Levi left the bookstore. He actually just planned to buy a notebook and a couple of coloured pens when he spotted a book on the 'new arrival' section. It was a thick book that contains pictures and information about the different places in the world. He immediately thought of Armin when he saw it and decided to buy it on impulse, knowing fully that the blonde would love it.

So here he was, tucking a thick book under one arm while holding three shopping bags containing clothes, other personal stuff and school supplies in his hand. A box of chocolate cake for Mikasa was on his other hand and honestly, he wasn't able to explore the whole of Street 27 yet. _And it's already getting dark. _He mused. Seems like he needed another day to complete his tour on the lively street.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the lamp post in front of him. He was about to collide with the metal head on if Levi hadn't pulled him out of the way in the nick of time. Emerald orbs blinked confusedly as he looked at the raven who was clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Err… thanks?"

"Tch," Levi grunted as he got the three shopping bags from Eren, much to the brunette's surprise. "Pay attention to where you're walking, Brat." He admonished as he led the way out of the busy street, straight to the parking lot where he left his car.

Eren scratched his head as he smiled sheepishly. "Haha! Sorry, Levi-kun. I was just thinking when I would come back here. Armin said that they're having a program every night here and this place is much livelier at night."

"They're having some sort of a short play tonight." Levi said, pulling out a flyer that was tucked on the wiper of his car. "And fireworks display after that."

"Really? Let's stay and watch, Levi-kun!" Eren said, excitement oozing out of his voice as he watched Levi unlock his car and place the things he bought at the backseat.

"I'm hungry." Levi said, not answering Eren's question, as he got the box of cake and the thick book from Eren and placing them on the backseat, too. "What?" He asked, eyebrow wiggling in confusion, when he saw the brunette pouting. Then he sighed as realization dawned on him. "Fine, we're gonna watch, Brat. But it'll start an hour from now. Let's have dinner first."

"Yay!" Eren, due to his happiness, immediately hugged Levi, much to the raven's surprise. "Thank you, Levi-kun! You're so nice."

"Shut up, Brat." Levi said, looking away to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up his cheeks. _What the hell? _It had been the second time this day that he blushed due to this troublesome brat. _Ugh. I don't like what's happening to me. _"Let me go, Jaeger."

"E-Eh?!" Eren blushed furiously when he realized what he was doing. He immediately let go of Levi, much to the raven's disappointment though it was him who told Eren to let go. "I-I'm sorry, Levi-kun!" He stuttered, hoping that the senior wouldn't beat him up for being so touchy. _I didn't know what came into me. But he's so warm. OMG! NO! What were you thinking, Eren?! _He mentally berated himself for thinking such things.

"Tch," Levi turned around before Eren could see the blush on his face. "Let's go have dinner, Brat."

Eren heaved a sigh of relief for not being beaten up by Levi. "Okay!" He replied with a smile as he followed the raven back to where they came from, all the while clutching his chest for he could still feel his heart pounding mad at what happened a while ago. _I don't like Levi-kun!_

* * *

A/N: Too cliche? Haha! Please read and review! :)

―koichii


	7. Send My Love to Heaven

A/N: To the reviewers of chapter 6 ― **Shuuwai, FallieAngel, OuranHero, TheHeroicAmerica, YoukoMoriko, Guest (1), Guest (2), Yuki Kiryuu, Narufan1st, crepusculodeverano, ama bonsu 33, PandoraParadigm, Guest (3), basketball lover99** and **animebaka14 ― **THANK YOU!

**Guest (2) **― What's disgusting? Can you be more specific next time. Lol. :P

*** **Sorry if some of you felt that Eren had acted differently in the last chapter. I guess I got caught up with him calling Rivaille, 'Levi-kun'. It was just so adorable in my mind. Haha! I am so sorry. I tried to make him not too different in this chapter. I hope I succeeded. Lol! XD

**** **AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO GOT SPOILED! I AM REALLY SORRY! I forgot to put a spoiler warning. Don't worry, I think that would be the only spoiler I am placing as of now and if I am putting another one, I will sure warn you ahead of time. Again, I am very sorry.

Question: Of the SOS, who are you gonna miss the most? Mine would be Auruo. I like him. D:

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to me. Send My Love to Heaven isn't mine, too. It's actually a story I found on the internet. It had been circulating since I was in grade school so I don't know who's the original owner anymore.

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

"Oi, Brat, why are you so silent?" Levi asked as he and Eren settled at the corner of a Japanese restaurant also located in Street 27. The two of them didn't speak ever since they left the parking lot and it was quite disturbing for Levi since Eren was so talkative a while ago.

Eren, who seemed to have woken up from a trance, blinked several times while looking at Levi with a dumb expression on his adorable face. "What were you asking, Levi-kun? I wasn't listening, sorry." He said apologetically.

"Tch," Levi grunted as he got the menu placed neatly on the side and began scanning it. "Obviously you weren't listening." Eren flushed in embarrassment at that. "Here, choose what you want to eat." He added as he handed the menu to the brunette.

"Err… I'll eat anything you order, Levi-kun." Eren replied absent-mindedly, only to be flicked hard on the forehead by Levi. "Ow! What the hell?! What was that for?!" He asked in irritation as he rubbed the throbbing area on his forehead.

Levi glared at the brunette which made him gulp in fear. "You choose what you want to eat, Brat. I don't want people who can't make decisions for themselves even if it's just choosing what to eat." He lectured as he shoved the menu, none too gently, towards Eren again.

Eren sighed as he realized Levi's point. "But it's ironic you're saying that, Levi-kun, when you ordered for me back at the cake shop this afternoon." The words were out before he could stop himself. Emerald orbs wide, he instantly covered his mouth as he looked at Levi in apprehension.

Said raven has his brow raised at Eren, his expression still the unreadable one. "You sure have guts telling me that, Brat." He said, the corner of his mouth raised, giving off the semblance of an amused smile. "Come on, choose what you want to eat."

Eren blinked at that. He was let off the hook easily? Well, he wasn't one to waste a good opportunity. Nodding, he scanned at the menu and pointed at the dish on the lower right where assorted types of ramen were located. "I want this, Levi-kun."

Levi got the menu then after choosing what he wanted to eat, he called the waiter and ordered. After giving their orders, he turned back to the brunette, who was fumbling on the huge paper almost covering the wooden table where several artistic sketches, plus the shop's logo, were drawn. "What are you doing, Brat?" He asked as he leaned a bit forward to see what the other was up to.

"The paper says we can write or draw something in here or colour the drawings." Eren said with a grin as he stopped what he was doing and turned the paper so that Levi could see what he wrote, or rather, draw. "Look, Levi-kun, what do you think?"

Levi looked at the paper and saw on the left side of it, a caricature of him and Eren. The two of them were standing side by side –him in his usual poker face while Eren was smiling and holding up his two fingers in a peace sign. The words 'Levi-kun and Eren' were scrawled in a messy cursive underneath. It was nicely drawn for a caricature and the raven couldn't help but wonder if the brunette, in the past, had this same kind of talent, too. "Not bad, Jaeger." He said.

Eren's grin widened at that, considering the comment as a compliment. He knew, that with Levi, it's the closest he could get to a compliment. And he's really happy about it. "Thanks, Levi-kun! I really love sketching and I plan to enroll in Edinburgh College of Arts after high school. I hope Dad would let me do what I want by that time." He crossed his arms on his chest and scowled at his last statement.

Seeing the brunette's expression, Levi got intrigued. "Your father doesn't want you to take up Fine Arts?"

The brunette's scowl deepened at the question. One of the reasons he wanted to study in Legion High, a school two towns away from his home, was to get away from his father's daily talk about him taking over the hospital after he graduate from medicine school. His parents had apparently planned that he and Mikasa would take up medicine once they get to college. Mikasa didn't protest at that. Eren knew that the girl wanted to be a doctor so she could cure and save ill people, to make sure that nobody would suffer the same fate as her parents who died because of a rare disease. "Dad wants me to be a doctor like him. He would always say I'm going to replace him one day. I don't want to be a doctor. I want to be a mangaka. Or a painter. Or anything that would let me sketch and draw."

He had inherited not only his mother's looks but her talent as well. Carla Jaeger was a well-known local painter in Shiganshina. Her clients –ranging from middle to upper class –would ask her to make a portrait of them, their family or a simple landscape. Her works weren't as good as the grand masters of the arts but they were spectacular on their own. She paints realistic-looking scenery and people in her paintings looked like as if they were breathing.

She had taught Eren how to paint at an early age and saw the potential in the boy. But as he progressed, Eren became fonder of sketching than painting, of oil, charcoal and pencil than water colours and acrylic. The boy had also inherited his mother's ability to breathe life into inanimate objects the moment he transfers it onto a piece of paper or a canvas. In fact, when he was in prep school, his sketches that were accidentally seen by his teacher who works part time in the local newspaper company in Shiganshina, were featured in a single whole page. Several companies then approached Grisha and Carla to have the boy draw something for them in their comics or magazines.

"A mangaka or a painter huh." Levi repeated as he looked at the sketch Eren made once more. It was good to know that the boy only dreamt of joining the military, not really following up on it in the real life. The raven thought that it was just fair, not only for Eren, but for everyone of them to be able to do what they want to do this time. To offer up their hearts to something without any doubt and fear, to something that would actually make them happy. "You should do what you want to do, Eren." He said, not noticing how those emerald orbs widened as Eren stared at him. "Not do something because it was expected of you. Doing something that you don't want to do would only result in half-assed jobs and frustrations later on." He then frowned when he finally noticed the younger one staring at him like he'd just grown two heads. Two ugly heads at that. "What?" He didn't say anything sappy, right?

"You… you called me Eren. It's the first time you called me by my first name."

Oh. "So that's the only thing you heard, Brat? You weren't paying attention to what I was saying at all." Levi said just to divert the topic. It had only been a slip of the tongue. He didn't really plan on calling the brat with his first name. To him, it sounded so intimate. Even in the past, it was only during intimate moments would he call Eren by his given name.

He just hoped that the brat wouldn't notice the blush slowly making its way to his cheeks again.

"Eh?! Of course I was listening, Levi-kun!" Eren, who thankfully didn't notice Levi blushing, vehemently exclaimed. "It's just that… I was surprised." Then he looked away, cheeks getting red, much to the raven's surprise. "And I decided that I… I like it when you call me by my first name."

"…"

"…"

"THANK YOU FOR WAITING, GENTLEMEN! HERE ARE YOUR ORDERS!"

* * *

"THANK YOU! PLEASE COME BACK AGAIN!"

The wind was becoming chillier and the nights longer. Inhaling a lungful of cold air, Eren looked up into the night sky drowned by sparkling stars. Autumn is already here and winter is definitely on its way. And he was sure going to welcome it with open arms.

For some reason, he preferred the cold over the warm weather. Born with a temperature higher than normal, he wasn't really comfortable to warm weather.

"Aren't you cold, Brat?" Levi asked as he placed his hands inside his jacket pockets. Good thing he remembered to bring a jacket with him before he left home that morning. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Eren who continue to inhale and stretch beside him, mindless of the chilly weather.

Eren shook his head as he smiled at the raven. "Nope, I'm fine. My body temperature is higher than a normal person so I don't mind a bit of cold like this one." He explained. "So, where's the play gonna be held, Levi-kun?"

Levi pulled out the crumpled flyer from the back of his jeans pocket and scanned it. "There's a park here in Street 27. It's gonna be held there. Come on, it'll start in five minutes."

A handful of people had already gathered on the park when the two arrived, a few minutes later. The head of the production was up on the mini stage, talking to the crowd and giving a short summary of the play.

"This play is something we found on the internet several years ago. It has been posted on different sites a thousand times already and the original author was still unknown. It's about a boy and girl who were the very best of friends and were secretly in love with each other. You'll see in this short play how this couple fared and hope you'll learn a lesson after this." The girl said. Then with a soft smile, she gave a small bow and left the stage.

"Send My Love to Heaven?" Eren asked as he got the flyer Levi was holding and scanned it. Aside from the short summary given by the girl a while ago, there was nothing else that would give them a heads up about the play. He turned to Levi who was looking bored (not that it was something new) beside him. "Levi-kun, you know what the play is about?"

"Didn't you listen to the girl, Brat?" Levi asked back, not answering Eren's question. Seriously, he was going to watch some freaking romantic play? He certainly had made the wrong decision of giving in to Eren's whims. _This is the last time I'm gonna give in to this brat. _He mentally promised himself.

_Good luck with that, Levi. _A voice in his mind said tauntingly making him twitch his brows.

Eren scowled at Levi's reply. Looks like he'll just have to find out for himself what the play is really about then.

* * *

An hour later…

"Oi Brat, you alright?" Levi asked. They were in Levi's car with the raven driving the brunette home. The fireworks display was cancelled due to the slight drizzle that ensued a few moments the play ended. Eren, though a bit disappointed, agreed when Levi told him that they should start heading home.

And here they are, inside the raven-haired senior's car, ever so silent until Levi spoke up and broke it.

Eren, who was staring out of the window with his chin propped on his hand, turned and looked at Levi, his emerald orbs not really seeing him at all. "Huh. Yeah, I'm fine." He answered distractedly.

Taking in the look of Eren's face, Levi maneuvered the car to the side of the road, stopping it. He then took off his seat belt and turned fully to face the brunette who was now staring at him in confusion. "Okay Brat, spit it out." He commanded.

"Huh." Eren mumbled, head tilting to the side at the command, not really getting it at all. "What are you talking about, Levi-kun?" He drawled out. When Levi didn't answer and just went on staring at him, he sighed and turned to look outside the window once more. It was then that he realized that they'd stopped near the beach. "Let's go for a walk, ne, Levi-kun?" Then without waiting for the raven's reply, he got out of the car and headed to the beach.

"Oi, Brat!" Levi called but Eren didn't look back and just went on going down the stairs to head to the beach. The cemented road was settled further up from the beach so as to avoid motorists from getting wet or worse, getting drowned, if ever a tsunami would come. Not that it happens frequently though.

"Levi-kun, come on!" Eren called back when he reached the beach. The brunette took off his shoes and folded his pants up to his knees so he could wade on the shallow part of the water.

Levi shook his head in resignation as he got out of the car, too. Then after locking the vehicle, he went down to the beach. "Really, Brat. It's cold. You're gonna get sick." He said as he got close, but not close enough to get wet. He scowled when the brunette didn't respond to him and just went on staring at the dark horizon ahead of them. "Hey Eren, are you listening to me?" Okay, he's getting worried. The brat had been acting weird ever since they left Street 27 after the play. _Wait, is he depressed he wasn't able to witness the fireworks display?_

"Levi-kun," Eren mumbled which made the raven look at the brunette once more. The emerald orbs were still directed to the horizon, but there was something on those eyes that left Levi staring longer than he should be. Those emerald orbs were twinkling with… sadness? "Did you ever experience not being able to tell the person you love what you feel?"

_And we come to the source of it all. _Levi thought as he continued to stare at Eren. So the brat was affected by the play. _Should've noticed it sooner. _"Nope, never had." He replied. "I always made sure that the one I love knew what I feel."

If possible, the sadness in Eren's eyes deepened. Or was Levi just imagining it? A slow but bitter smile crossed the brunette's lips. "Good for you then. It's really important that you let them know what you feel before it's too late. I don't want to be like Chris and Sam. I don't want to lose the chance to tell the one that I love what I feel for them."

A long silence ensued after that with Eren just staring at the vast emptiness ahead of them. Several moments later, he spoke again. "So, you're in love with someone, Levi-kun?" He asked, his head turning so he could look at the raven-haired senior beside him.

Levi shrugged at the question as he placed his hands in his jacket pocket once more. "Tch, so what if I am, Brat?" He snapped. As stoic as he may seem, he's a bit uncomfortable when his love life was the topic. Of course, he wanted Eren to know about his feelings but not now. He wasn't ready yet. It wasn't even on his plan today to spend a long amount of time with the brat.

"Haha! Don't get mad, Levi-kun. I was just curious." Eren said, waving his hands in defense, the sadness in his eyes now gone and was replaced by fake amusement. He'd been curious about Levi's love life ever since he heard him back at the school tell a girl that he's in love with someone. He didn't really want to believe that Levi has someone and just thought that it was just an excuse to make the girl back out. But now, as he confirmed that it was true from the guy himself, he's realized one thing.

He doesn't like it one bit.

That Levi was in love with someone else. His chest felt heavy just by thinking about it that the raven was in love with someone.

Someone else that wasn't him.

Freezing at the thought, Eren stared at Levi who was now scowling at him. _I didn't just think about that! Noooooo! _"W-Well…" He coughed, trying to hide his internal turmoil. "Do I know her?"

Levi's scowl deepened at the question. Seriously, how dense can Eren get? "Brat, why would I tell you?" He shot back. _Let him figure it out himself! _With that thought, he turned around and started walking back to the car. "Come on, it's getting late. Your sister sure is worried for you by now."

Eren immediately followed him. "Eh! Levi-kun, tell me! Promise, I won't tell anyone." He said, all the while crossing his heart, a childish gesture when making an oath. He even tried making his best puppy eyes but Levi didn't look at him, knowing fully what he would attempt to do.

"Brat," Levi muttered as he stopped beside the car then he turned to Eren who gulped at the glare he was showing. "There's a limit to being dense. Get it already." Then without letting the brunette reply, he got into the car and turned the engine on. "Are you coming or not? I'll be leaving in five seconds with or without you."

"Eh?! Wait for me!"

* * *

Later that night, as Eren was preparing to get to bed at home, Levi was in front of his computer, not planning to sleep anytime soon.

_"It's really important that you let them know what you feel before it's too late. I don't want to be like Chris and Sam. I don't want to lose the chance to tell the one that I love what I feel for them."_

"Tch, that brat." He muttered as he stopped what he was typing. He couldn't concentrate actually and he needed his full concentration if he wanted to finish the paper that was to be passed on his history class tomorrow. He took off his reading glasses and closed his eyes while massaging the bridge of his nose. "Saying things like that so suddenly, tch."

_"Rivaille… I love you."_

Truth be told, the play they watched several hours ago made him feel nostalgic, too. But in a different level than Eren's. He was actually remembering that memory where he first met Eren when he saved the brat and his friends from two Titans and that last memory the two of them had –the memory of Eren dying by his hands.

He hated tragic stories. He hated stories that seem to have no happy ending at all. In his past life, there was no place for a happy ending. They may have won over the Titans but it wasn't a happy ending at all. The Titans vanished and humanity was saved but at the cost of millions of lives.

No, it was far from a happy ending at all.

He remembered, after the last Titan fell, he didn't immediately come back to the headquarters. He went to the direction of the ocean –the place he and Eren promised to see together after they defeat the Titans. It was the other promise they made that he wanted to fulfill, the other one having been completed after the defeat of the Titans.

It was the very first time he was able to see the ocean –the largest body of water he has ever seen. In the books that he was able to read, it was said that the ocean was largest of the body of waters and surrounding three fourths of the planet.

The water was so blue, so cool and so wide that he knew he wouldn't find the end of it even if he tried to.

And it was akin to what he felt for Eren –deep, never-ending and pure.

And he remembered that it was at that very particular moment that the impact of Eren's death fully hit him. It was then he finally realized that the brat was really gone and was never coming back. That he would never see his smile, hear his laugh, taste his kisses and feel his warmth again.

At least in that life.

He'd lost thousands of comrades, even close friends, on humanity's war against the Titans. It was an everyday occurrence in the military. Death was included in the deal when they signed up with the military. Heck, he even lost his squad in one operation where they have to deal with the Female Titan.

Death was something that was inevitable. Even more so when you're a member of the Scouting Legion.

But Eren's death was something, he knew, that he wouldn't easily get over with. Eren was the one that was left of his original squad and the one who cheered him up during those dark times. It was the brat who was always there for him, protecting him in every ways and seeing him as for who he was –just plain Rivaille and not humanity's strongest soldier.

Eren was the one who loved him unconditionally.

He was just so glad that he was given another chance with the brat in this life. And he would make sure not to waste it.

Before Levi's consciousness was whisked away to the world of oblivion, he remembered, that as he was throwing Eren's ashes onto the ocean –as requested by the brunette –he had said what Christopher, the lead male on the play, uttered himself in front of Samantha's grave.

"Oh God, send my love to heaven."

* * *

A/N: Send My Love to Heaven is all over the internet, as I have said. If you decide to read it, I'm warning you that it's something tragic.

*** **I fail at making Eren the same on the previous chapters, I think. Haha! The way he says 'Levi-kun' is just too... adorable! Kyaaa! :)

Please read and review!

―koichii


	8. Special Operations Squad Reunited!

A/N: First of all I would like to say thank you to the reviewers of chapter 7! ― **SakuraSkywalker, DBerryNia, OuranHero, snk-sunshine, darksy, Paopu Summer, Miss Light Bright, Tsukicho, Guest, XxSilenceOfTheNightxX **and **black-misty-sky. **THANKS! :)

**Tsukicho **― I recognized your point. I looked up the school system, too and I was wrong concerning the age. In this fic, I'm following Japan's school system. Children would start junior high at the age of 13 or 14 then graduate at 15 or 16. Then they would begin senior high when they're 16 and graduate when 18. Then the next, they'll go to college. I changed Eren and the 104th Trainees Squad's year levels then. I made them sophomores or juniors because there are only 3 levels in each (junior or senior) high.

*** **I've been reading several SNK fics and came up to a conclusion that no, I do not like the Jean x Marco pairing. I'm so sorry to all of you who ship them but there won't be any Jean x Marco BL in this fic. Marco will be in here as a very close friend of Jean's though. But that's all. As to who I would pair up with Jean, I'm choosing between Mikasa or Armin (though as of the moment, I'm leaning more towards Mikasa).

**** **I want to write a lemon in this fic. Anyone out there who would like to beta the lemon I'm trying so hard to make? I'm not good at writing a lemon. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

"So Eren, since you don't know everyone yet except for me, Irvin, Levi and Armin, I will take the liberty of introducing you to them!" Hanji cheerfully informed Eren during the student council meeting that morning. She then pulled the still sleepy brunette beside her and maneuvered him so he was facing everyone who were seated on the huge living room of the Student Council office. "Guys, this is our new volunteer for the Student Council, Eren Jaeger. He's Armin's best friend and he just transferred in Legion High recently."

"Hey, you're that brat who cried yesterday." The guy with the perpetual frown commented nonchalantly making Eren blush a bit and Hanji to look at the brunette in surprise.

"You cried yesterday, Eren?" The glasses-wearing lass asked then before Eren could answer, she turned to Levi who was currently taking in his daily dose of black coffee. "Levi! Why did you make Eren cry?!"

Levi took another long sip of the caffeine he considered as his lifeline before glaring fully at Hanji. Everyone, except the lass, took a step away from the raven-haired senior at that. "What the hell are you talking about, Shitty Glasses? I didn't make him cry."

"Hah! It wouldn't be the first time a kouhai cried because of you, Levi! In more ways than one." Hanji, unaware or just bluntly ignoring the death glares she was receiving, added. "You should stop being so scary, you know."

"Shitty Glasses, shut up."

As Hanji went on her blabbering about Levi being too scary for the new students, a pretty girl with golden brown hair approached Eren with a smile on her pretty face. "Hello, Eren! I'm Petra Ral. I'm a senior like the rest of them." She introduced herself.

_Have faith in us, Eren!_

Eren blinked several times at the image that suddenly flashed in his mind. It was someone riding on a horse beside him. And from the outline of the figure, it was a girl. Who was it though was beyond him for he couldn't clearly see her face. _Mikasa? But why does her voice sound like Petra-senpai? _He mused as he rubbed his forehead to stop the dull ache that was beginning to form.

Petra looked worriedly at Eren when she noticed him getting a bit pale and rubbing his forehead. "Eren? Are you alright?"

Levi, hearing Petra's worried inquiry, looked over at Eren and saw what the girl meant. Worried for the brunette, he stood up from his seat and approached the boy. "Jaeger, what's the matter?" He asked.

"What's wrong with him again?" The frowning guy asked as he approached them, too. "He looks pale, Levi."

"I-I'm fine." Eren said as he stopped rubbing his forehead, wishing for his sudden headache to go away. It wasn't really helping him at the moment and he knew that he would probably end up fainting if it went on.

Levi, Petra, the frowning guy and Hanji (who already stopped talking) didn't look convinced at that and the raven was about to speak again but he was stopped when the main door opened and in came Irvin, Armin and three other guys, two of which Eren saw yesterday.

Irvin looked at them for a moment before speaking. "Okay, everyone's here. Good. We can start the meeting." He said as he settled onto one of the couch on the living room with the others following suit.

Armin shuffled towards Eren as they took a seat beside Petra on the huge couch. The first thing he noticed when he arrived was his best friend was as pale as a ghost and Levi was bent over him, looking concerned. He knew then that something was wrong with Eren. "Eren, what happened?" He whispered so as not to disturb the meeting that had already began.

Eren didn't look at Armin as he got his laptop from his bag and opened it. "I'm fine, Armin. Just got a slight headache." He lied. It was far from being slight. It felt like there were titans doing tap dance in his head as of the moment. But he couldn't tell anyone that, especially Armin. He would just worry and tell Mikasa about it who would in turn worry, too. He need not worry anyone. Besides, it was just a headache. He would go to the clinic later and ask for a painkiller from the nurse. "Don't worry, okay?" He said with a strained smile. Armin nodded though he looked a bit doubtful.

* * *

"Since we have a new volunteer, let's introduce ourselves to him." Irvin said before any of the more important agenda was tackled at the meeting. He smiled at Eren as he looked at the brunette. "Eren, we've met already but let me introduce myself again. I'm Irvin Smith and I'm the president of Legion High Student Council. I'm pleased to meet you and see you here." Having said that, he then glanced at Levi who was sitting on the single couch opposite him.

Said boy placed down the papers he was reading to look at Eren with usual bored gray eyes. "I'm Levi," was all he said before turning back to the paper in his hands. Everybody sweat dropped at that.

"What grumpy old Levi meant to say was that it's nice to have you here, Eren!" Hanji said as she enclosed Levi in a headlock, making the raven glare at her. Ignoring it, she went on introducing herself to the brunette. "I'm Hanji Zoe, internal advisor for the Student Council. Nice to meet you!" The cheerful brunette exclaimed, more than yelled, at Levi's ear causing the raven to push her away roughly, making her fall out of her seat. Petra instantly rushed to help her up while the others, including Irvin, just shook their heads.

Eren watched the scene unfold before him with a sweatdrop. If before he thought it was a mistake to agree with Armin about being a volunteer in the Student Council, now he was really sure of it._ I'm not just surrounded by violent people but by weirdos as well. _He mused then he suddenly flinched when he felt somebody standing so close to him from behind and was… sniffing him? "What –" He turned his head around and saw the other blonde guy that arrived with Irvin a while ago. "Err… what are you doing?" He asked in discomfort as he slowly moved away from said guy.

"Stop sniffing him, Mike." Levi said, his tone still the same but not really, as he glared at Mike. Everyone, except Eren, could hear the underlying current of protectiveness (and a hint of possessiveness) in the raven's tone. Irvin and Petra smiled while Hanji smirked knowingly.

Mike took one last sniff before pulling away, making Eren heave a huge sigh of relief. Snorting then giving off a smirk, he went back to his seat beside Irvin. "Mike Zakarius, external advisor to the Student Council." He introduced himself.

"Hi, Eren." Petra spoke next when she returned to her seat after helping Hanji. "We've already met. I'm Petra Ral. I'm the Student Council's press relations officer. It's great to have you here and I look forward to working with you."

"Yo! I'm Erd Gin." Another blonde, the one sporting a goatee and a short ponytail, spoke. "I'm the finance officer of the Student Council. Nice to meet you, Eren."

"Good to have you here, Eren. I'm Gunter Shulz, by the way." A guy with cropped black hair said. "I'm the disciplinary officer along with Auruo here." He motioned to the guy that was now frowning at Eren, making the brunette think what he did to deserve being the subject of such expression.

"Auruo Bossard," The guy introduced himself. "Make sure you don't mess up, bra –ack!" He cut himself off when he accidentally bit his tongue causing it to bleed.

Eren turned to Armin who was seated beside him. "Most, if not all, of them are weird. I can't believe you signed up to be a volunteer for this group and more so that you signed me up, too." He whispered to his best friend, now doubting the blonde's sanity. Seriously, why would he want to associate himself with people such as these ones? Hanging around weirdos wasn't part of his itinerary when he entered Legion High.

Armin only smiled at Eren's complaint. He couldn't blame the brunette for thinking such. He himself had been apprehensive when he found out that the elite Student Council of Legion High was made up of a bunch of eccentrics. He'd been bugged out when he first saw Hanji's laboratory that was filled with several creatures and chemicals that weren't known to ordinary humans or Mike's sniffing habit and Levi's cleaning streak. He'd seriously considered backing out and staying away as far as possible from them for his sanity but decided to give it a month. Give everyone a month to redeem themselves.

And he couldn't say he was disappointed with his decision. During his self-imposed one month trial, he'd learned everybody's true nature. All that one needed was patience and sincerity when dealing with the Student Council and everything would surely fall right onto their places.

"Don't worry, Eren. They may act like that but they're alright and fun to be with." He assured the brunette that while the elite Student Council of Legion High were quirky, they're absolutely harmless. Well, except for the occasionally violent Levi, of course.

Eren was still doubtful but at the end, he chose to give everyone a chance. Levi had been nice to him ever since (if he disregard the kicks that were occasionally sent his way) and Irvin and Petra were well-mannered. Hanji was the quirkiest but she's also the friendliest and bubbliest. Her presence gives a light feeling to serious atmospheres such as meetings and classes.

Yes, he should give them a chance. Something was telling him that somewhere, in another lifetime, he didn't have any second thoughts about entrusting his life to the hands of these people.

With the apprehension almost gone, he stood up and bowed respectfully to everyone. "Thank you for the warm acceptance, Senpai-tachi. I'm Eren Jaeger and I promise I would do the best I can to help you with your tasks." He said, determination oozing out of his voice as he looked at everyone in the room with serious emerald orbs.

Irvin nodded at that, Mike and Hanji smirked, Petra, Gunter, Erd and Armin smiled while Auruo snorted. Levi, on the other hand, stared at Eren hard, his cold gray eyes making the latter swallow nervously. The staring went on for another few seconds before the raven spoke. "Not bad, Jaeger." He muttered then he went back to reading the paper in his hand.

Extreme relief rushed through Eren at Levi's words. He didn't have an inkling why but he considered the raven-haired senior's approval having more weight than Irvin's or anyone else's. Before he knew it, a happy smile made its way to his lips as he bowed respectively again. "Thank you, Levi-kun! I won't disappoint you." He said enthusiastically.

Levi nodded at that then he looked around when he noticed that the room had gone terribly silent. Eyebrows rose when he saw that everyone, save for Eren, were gaping at him. "What?" He asked, irritation lacing his voice, What are these morons thinking now?

"LEVI-KUN?!"

* * *

"So that's it for today." Irvin concluded as he closed his laptop, signifying that the meeting has finally ended. "Armin will help Hanji in making a feasibility study for the new chemistry lab to be made. The board asked us to submit one since it was out proposal in the first place. And submit it to Levi afterwards to be checked so that he and Erd could make a draft budget for it. Understood?" When everyone nodded, he stood up. "Okay, meeting adjourned."

"At last it's over." Eren said as he stretched his arms upward, trying to wake up his body that fell asleep at the middle of the tedious meeting that just ended. "I can't believe it lasted for two hours!"

Armin laughed at his best friend's comment as he gathered his things. He knew Eren wasn't cut out for long lectures and meetings like what had just transpired. He was one who would get easily restless after a few moments of sitting still. The brunette was more of an active person than a passive one. "You'll get used to it, Eren." He said which made the other frown at him. He laughed again. "I'll see you during lunch then. I have to assist Hanji-senpai for the whole morning." Morning classes were suspended that day because of an emergency meeting the Headmaster called for the teachers so the students were free to do what they want for the early half of the day.

Eren nodded as he waved goodbye to Armin. He was gathering his things and was planning of going to the rooftop for a power nap when someone called his name. He looked behind him and his gaze landed to none other than Levi. The raven-haired senior was still seated on the single couch, reading the bunch of papers that were on his lap. "Yes, Levi-kun?" He asked when he got near the senior.

"Irvin assigned me to train you and look after you so we might as well be clear on some things." Levi said as he placed the papers down and looked up at him.

The brunette nodded seriously, not wanting to disappoint his senior. "Okay,"

Levi rested his elbows on his knees and propped his chin on his folded hands in front of him. "First of all, give me a copy of your class schedule so I would know when to expect you or call for you. Second, you submit a report to me once a week. I assume you know how to write a sensible report, Brat?"

"I can learn." Eren replied. He then smile sheepishly while scratching the back of his head when Levi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tch," The raven-haired senior grunted then he motioned to the other four who were talking at the far end of the room about something. "You're still going to work with Irvin, Mike and Hanji but rarely. You would mostly be dealing with those four so I suggest you get to know them." He added, his eyes not leaving Eren's face as he watched the brunette stare at Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunter.

Eren, oblivious to Levi's stares, went on watching the four as they interacted with each other. Erd and Gunter were laughing about something while Petra and Auruo seemed to be arguing. A sense of familiarity washed over the brunette at the scene. It was like he'd witnessed them act like that so many times before, in a parallel word, a long, long time ago.

_"Shut it, you two. It's not like you two haven't pissed on your pants on your first expedition."_

_"Shut up, Erd! No such thing happened!"_

_"Gaaaaahhhhh! How could you?! He'll lose his respect for me now!"_

_"So it's true then? Did it spray all over or something when you were maneuvering?"_

_"Shut up, brat!"_

_"Stop it, you lot. You know better than to act like kids in a situation like this. Concentrate on your tasks. And by the way, Eren, I didn't piss my pants on my expedition."_

"–en,"

"Eren!"

"Huh!" Jerking back in surprise, Eren blinked furiously at the small crowd now gathering in front of him. He then realized, in embarrassment, that he'd spaced off once more. "I'm sorry, Senpai." He apologized as he let out a small smile. "I was just thinking of something."

Petra looked at him with the same worried expression she had a few hours ago while Gunter and Erd nodded. Auruo snorted and muttered a "Sure you were, brat." before stalking off.

"You sure you're alright, Eren?" Petra asked, not ready to drop the topic yet. The genuine concern she was showing made Eren feel guilty. As to why he felt guilty though was beyond his comprehension at the moment. "Maybe you need to rest or take an early lunch." She suggested.

"I'm fine, Petra-senpai. No need to worry." Eren replied with a cheerful smile.

"Take an early break, Brat." Levi said making Eren and Petra look at him. "You look pale." He noticed how Eren's emerald orbs glazed over a while ago as he watched the other four and the raven couldn't help but hope that the kid was remembering something about them, about their past.

He didn't want to hope but he couldn't stop himself from feeling so.

"Yes, Sir!" Eren replied in a playful tone which had Petra smiling again, Erd and Gunter to raise an eyebrow at him and Auruo to snort. Nobody had been able to act like that around Levi before that wasn't kicked hard in the ass (Hanji was an exception) so they were really surprised. They all watched the brunette leave the room and Levi had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking. _Cheeky Brat._

"He's a weird brat." Eren heard Auruo comment the moment he was out of the door and couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. _Look who's talking._

* * *

"Eren, here."

From the book he was reading, he looked up to see a cup of tea with a platter of cookies placed at the coffee table in front of him. He then turned his questioning glance to the person beside him and saw a smiling Petra. "Ah, what is this, Petra-senpai?" He asked.

"That's tea and sugar cookies, you blind brat." Auruo said. The upperclassman was sitting across Eren on the huge couch in the living room of the Student Council office sipping tea that was also courtesy of Petra.

Eren rolled his eyes while Petra hit Auruo with the tray she was holding. "Stop being so mean, Auruo!" She snapped then she smiled again as she turned back to Eren who was sweat dropping. The girl sure can be scary. "I baked those cookies last night and thought to share it with everybody. And I reckon you should try my tea." She explained.

"Even Levi likes it and he's a hardcore coffee addict." Gunter said as he sat beside Auruo and took a sip of tea from the cup he was holding.

"It's the best." Erd added when he came up from behind Petra and wrapped an arm around her waist effectively making her blush and Auruo and Gunter to make disgusting noises. Eren blushed a little, too. "E-Erd! Let me go, it's embarrassing!" She protested but she wasn't making any action to disentangle himself from the blonde. Needless to say, she even moved a bit closer to him.

"You four are really close, aren't you?" Eren asked with a smile as he observed his four senpai. It would always paint a smile on his face whenever he would see these four interact. Even if they argue (Petra and Auruo mostly), he could feel their closeness and that they would do everything just for each other. These four somehow reminds him of his relationship with Mikasa, Armin and, he grudgingly admit, Jean. They would have arguments but Eren knew that whenever one of them has problems, the other three would come to the rescue.

"Of course!" Gunter said with a proud smile. "We knew each other back then when we were still in diapers."

"Yes, that's right." Erd agreed. Then with a mischievous smile, he sat beside Eren. "Petra was a crybaby and Auruo was the snotty kid." He added then he and Gunter burst out laughing while doing a high five.

"Shut up, Erd! I'm not snotty!" "Noooo! I hate you, Erd! Eren's gonna think low of me now!" Auruo and Petra screamed in unison, both of them sending death glares at Erd and Gunter who were still laughing their asses off.

Eren stared at them for a moment then laughed, too. These people are not just weird, but funny. It had been another week since he joined the Student Council and had found out that Armin was right when the blonde advised him to give everyone a chance, weird as they were. And he couldn't say he was disappointed. He'd been at ease ever since he joined the Student Council. They've been really helpful. Even in his studies.

Especially Levi and these four.

The brunette's laughing spree stopped when he finally noticed the silence that permeated the room. He looked up and sweat dropped when he saw that the four were looking at him with expressions that ranged from surprise to amusement. "Err… is something wrong?" He asked tentatively. He didn't freak them out, did he?

Another small silence passed before Petra smiled at him. "No, Eren. Nothing's wrong." She assured the brunette who heaved a sigh of relief. "We were just surprised that you laughed."

"Eh?" Eren looked confusedly at them. "I don't think I follow you, Petra-senpai." Is there something wrong with the way he laughs? Hopefully, they wouldn't think he's weird.

"What she meant, brat, was that we rarely see you laugh like a carefree child so we were surprised." Auruo snapped, though his tone wasn't as harsh as before. "Honestly, that wasn't hard to understand. You always act shy and aloof around us. You did something wrong, didn't you?" He scowled again when Petra hit him at the head once more.

"Shut it, Auruo. Eren didn't do anything." The petite girl reprimanded. "Don't mind him, Eren. He's just an idiot." She told her kouhai which had Auruo grumbling at the background.

Eren scratched the back of his head when he realized Auruo's point. The guy was right. He'd been apprehensive when it came to these four, not only because they've witnessed his crying spell a week ago but because of something else. He always had this nagging feeling of guilt everytime he would see them. It was as if he did something, in some parallel world, that had these four bearing up the great consequence of that something he did. Or didn't do.

He couldn't stand the guilt he was always feeling so he usually shied away from them.

Erd clapped him on the shoulder hard which caused Eren to cough a bit. "It's good to see you cheerful like that, Eren. Keep it up, okay?" He said. "And by the way, we haven't told you this before and it's probably a week too late but still, so…" He heaved a deep breath. "Welcome to Legion High, Eren."

Eren looked at Erd who was smiling again then to Petra who was smiling sweetly, too. Gunter was giving him the double thumbs up with a grin on his face. Auruo sulked while crossing his arms but he grunted out a soft "welcome, brat".

_"Welcome home, Eren."_

The room went silent once more as Eren digested what Erd had just said. Then with a smile, that was slowly blooming wide on his face and voice filled with so much emotion, he replied. "Thank you, guys." He looked at everyone's faces again. The guilt he was feeling was still there, but it lessened significantly at the welcoming faces in front of him. He felt like he'd been given a small reprieve because of their smiles. _I'm not going to screw it up this time. _"Thank you."

"Good to know that you're all finished with your little drama." A cold voice said from behind Eren which made him freeze. Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunter immediately scrambled up, mumbling something about work, thus leaving Eren alone with the stoic vice president.

"Err… hello, Levi-kun." The brunette tentatively said with a small smile on his face, secretly hoping that Levi wasn't pestered by Hanji too much today and was in a good mood.

Levi stared him down for a moment, making him sweat bullets. What was the senior thinking now? "Hello yourself, Brat. Show me your Math quiz. I heard from Arlert you had a surprise quiz today." The raven said as he stretched out his hand to the brunette. "And if you ever flunked your quiz, prepare for punishment." The threat was said oh so casually that it made Eren gape in terror.

"E-Eh?!" He's so screwed right now. But hey, since when did Levi become his tutor?

* * *

A/N: The flashbacks aren't always the exact lines. I actually didn't remember the lines too well but the gist was still there. Regarding Petra's love life, I want her and Erd together though they're just purely friends in the manga and in the anime, Erd had a wife? Was that his wife? Lol. And Petra's always paired up with Rivaille or Auruo but I want Erd. Auruo wouldn't have any feelings for her in this fic aside from friendship, and perhaps sibling-like love. That's it.

Thoughts anyone? :)

―koichii


	9. Jiyuu no Tsubasa

A/N: Special thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter ~ **Runa22694, OuranHero, Guest (1), lastfantasie, Crimson613, Guest (2),** and **XwinterstormX **~ :3

**Crimson613 **~ Haha! Sorry if I made you cringe. As to your question, yes, Eren knew Levi in the past as Rivaille. :)

*** **I don't like how the anime is implying about Levi having feelings for Petra. The manga doesn't have that. I'm just annoyed for I want Rivaille for Eren and Eren alone. Haha! XD

**** **Flashbacks here are made by me and not in the anime/manga unless stated otherwise. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

"Good morning," A sleepy Eren Jaeger greeted when he showed up on the kitchen that morning. He was on his way to pour himself a cup of coffee when he noticed something peculiar, but not really. Stopping himself from crossing the kitchen, he let his emerald orbs narrow as he regarded the two individuals sitting in front of the island countertop -the only other persons besides him and Mikasa who was currently cooking breakfast. "Why are you here again, Jean?" He grumbled as he went on getting a cup of coffee from the percolator as he originally intended to. Sipping his morning dose of caffeine, he raised an eyebrow at Jean who was scowling at him.

The boy with the sandy brown hair grunted. "Seriously, Jaeger? Armin lives four blocks away from here and you're questioning me why I'm here when I just live a few doors away from you? You're hurting my feelings, dude." He said as he placed a hand dramatically on his chest and attempted to pout at Eren.

Armin let out a chuckle at Jean while Eren choked on his coffee, scalding his tongue in the process. "What the fuck, Jean?!" He cursed as he hastily placed his mug down the sink and got a towel to wipe his shirt that was now stained with coffee. "I always have bad mornings when I see you." He grumbled again as he glared at Jean. "You're such a mood killer."

"It's because you're fun to tease, Jaeger." Jean said as he elbowed Armin who was seating beside him and munching on a piece of toast. "Right, Armin?"

"Well," Armin gave out a sheepish smile before finishing his toast. "Sorry, Eren, but Jean's got a point. You're always easy to rile up so that makes you a fine target for teasing." He said, almost apologetically as he gave his best friend a sympathetic smile. Jean just laughed at that.

"See? You cannot argue with Armin." The teenager added and laughed once more as Eren's scowl deepened.

"Horse-face,"

"Fool,"

"Eren, stop picking on Jean." Mikasa said as she placed a plate full of bacon and eggs on the island countertop, directly in front of Armin and Jean. The brunette opened his mouth to protest as Jean laughed once more at him but they were silenced by the raven-haired girl when she spoke again. "And Jean, stop teasing Eren. Stop acting like kids." To wrap it up, she gave the two a glare which made them shiver in fear and Armin to duck on his plate. "Now, eat. We'll all be late for school." She commanded and was pleased when the three boys instantly followed suit.

"Hey, before I forget, Grandpa's inviting you three for dinner tonight." Armin said, breaking the silence that permeated the kitchen. "He was on a business trip and decided to drop by on his way back home. He wanted to see you three before he leaves tomorrow." Then with a smile, he added. "He's cooking."

"Is he going to make beef stew?" Eren and Jean asked in unison as both boys began to drool at the thought of the dish that was the specialty of Armin's grandfather. It was, in their opinions, the most delicious beef stew in the whole wide world.

Armin laughed as he nodded while Mikasa smiled. Nobody could say no to Armin's grandfather. The old man was a friend of Eren's parents and he would be the one watching over them if Grisha and Carla were on a trip. Jean got to know the old man, too, as he frequents the Jaeger and Arlert residence to play with Eren, Mikasa and Armin when they were just kids.

The old man would joke and play with them sometimes but he knew how to discipline them whenever they get out of line. He made them delicious meals, read them stories and encouraged them to follow their dreams and do everything wholeheartedly so there wouldn't be any room for 'what ifs' and regret later on.

Needless to say, the three adored the old man.

"Yes! Count me in then!" Eren exclaimed. A home-cooked meal by someone from his childhood was one of the things he wouldn't say no to.

"I have a date tonight but I'll cancel it just for Gramps." Jean said. He, Eren and Mikasa began calling Armin's grandfather 'Gramps' back in their pre-school days. They weren't able to meet their biological grandparents so they were glad to have one in the form of Gramps.

Eren gave Jean a dirty look as he brought his plate to the sink to be washed later. "You got a date? Really? Who would want to date a horse-faced bastard like you?"

Jean snorted as he nibbled on a piece of bacon. He'd long been used to Eren's insults and doesn't get offended by it for he throws the same intensity, if not more, back at the brunette. Insults had been the foundation of their quirky friendship. "You'd be surprised to know how many girls, and boys, want to date me, Jaeger."

"Hah! In your dreams, horse face."

"You're just envious, fool."

"Err.."

"Eren, Jean, I told you to stop it."

At the tone of Mikasa's voice, Eren and Jean froze for a second then both hastily went to the door. "I'm going to be late! See you later!" The two chorused. Then before either Armin or Mikasa could speak, they both left.

When Eren and Jean were gone, Mikasa shook her head as she brought her own plate to the sink. Armin smiled at her. "They never really change, ne?" The blonde asked, amusement in his eyes. The raven-haired girl just let out a small laugh.

* * *

"Stop following me, horse face!"

"Fool! We go to the same school!"

"Make your own road to school!"

"Seriously, stop it, you two." Armin said, a little bit embarrassed by Eren and Jean's verbal arguments for the three of them were already being stared at by people that they met along the way. One boy even had the guts to laugh out loud but was immediately silenced by the glares that Eren and Jean sent his way. "Mikasa should have walked with us." He added wistfully. The raven-haired girl let them go ahead for she had to buy something from the bookstore first.

"This bastard is so annoying, I can't help it." Eren grumbled then he and Jean glared at each other once more.

Armin let out a sigh for the nth time that day. He should have been used to this by now. He was about to speak again when something up ahead caught his attention. "Hey, isn't that Irvin-senpai, Levi-senpai and Hanji-senpai?" He asked as he pointed at the three senior students walking ahead of them.

Eren and Jean halted their glares and looked ahead, to the direction Armin was pointing. Jean nodded in confirmation while Eren's emerald orbs widened as he stared at Levi who had his back turned towards them.

The raven-haired senior was still wearing the standard uniform for boys in Legion High -dark pants, white dress shirt, red tie but minus the light brown sweater with the Legion High logo on the left side of the chest. Instead, the raven was wearing a green hoodie with the Legion High logo patched at the back -a pair of mismatched wings.

It wasn't the raven's choice of clothing that bothered Eren. He couldn't care less if Levi wore rags. He would still look good in it, in Eren's point of view.

What bothered him though was the way the hoodie fluttered against the wind, making the image of wings at the back look like they were flapping, giving Levi the image of someone with wings.

_Wings of Freedom..._

_"I'm going to join the Scouting Legion someday!"_

_"These wings symbolizes hope -hope that we'll be free from the titans and these damned walls someday."_

_"Then we'll be free to go anywhere we wanted to go, right?"_

_"Of course, Brat. Explore the world to your heart's content."_

_"I will! But not without you, Rivaille."_

Eren blinked furiously at the sudden scene that crossed his mind and revealed itself to him. He was talking to someone about some legion and wings, someone that he couldn't clearly see the face. And he called the man by his name. What was it again?

Pain suddenly shot through his head as he tried to remember what he had just seen in his mind. An agony-filled scream left his mouth as he clutched his head while falling down his knees, catching not only Armin and Jean's attention but the three seniors' as well. "S-Stop it! I-It hurts!" He screamed as he tightened his hold on his head. It felt like someone was ripping his skull open very slowly at the pain he was experiencing.

"Eren! What's wrong?" Armin asked worriedly as he and Jean dropped beside Eren.

"Jaeger, what's happening?" Jean asked as he shook the brunette to snap him back. Worry was obvious on his face as well.

"What's going on?!" Hanji's voice rang in the air as another painful scream left Eren's mouth. She attempted to crouch in front of the trashing brunette but someone beat her to it.

"Brat, what's the matter?" Levi asked as he knelt in front of Eren. His voice was still the usual monotone to Armin and Jean but Irvin and Hanji, having known the raven for several years already, were hearing something different from his tone. It was filled with worry and something that was akin to fear. They looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the scene unfolding in front of them.

"L-Levi...?" Eren whispered and Levi's heart clenched painfully at how broken the usually cheerful, strong voice was. "L-Levi... make it s-stop... i-it hurts!"

"We should take him at the nearest clinic." Irvin said as he stepped forward. "The school's still a bit far but there's a clinic a block from here."

Levi nodded in agreement as he swiftly and effortlessly carried the now semi-conscious Eren in his arms bridal-style. Armin got the brunette's bag as they all followed Irvin to the location of the clinic. "Eren, you'll be fine." The raven whispered as his lips discreetly touched the brunette's forehead, hoping to give the younger one reassurance that he's going to be okay and no one can harm him while he's in Levi's arms.

Eren could hear Levi's voice, soothing him but he didn't want that. He wanted the pounding in his head to stop. And most of all, he needed to reach that man in his memory -he could see him clearly as he closed his eyes, with his back turned to him, the green cape with the mismatched wings fluttering in the wind plus those twin swords dripping with blood. He looked like an angel. His avenging angel.

He knew this man's name, right? He knew him. They knew each other, they love each other. But why the hell is he walking away?

_No, don't go!_

_Rivaille!_

"Eren?" Levi asked when he heard the brunette murmuring something. He could already see the roof of the clinic that Irvin was referring to. He couldn't wait to have Eren be examined by an expert. "Eren? Can you hear me?" To hear the brunette's murmurs, he dipped his head closer to the younger one's lips. What Eren said next made him freeze and his blood to run cold.

"R-Rivaille..." The brunette sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks. "D-Don't go..."

* * *

_"You look like an angel, Heichou." Eren blurted out before he could stop himself. With wide emerald eyes, he hastily covered his mouth as if he could take back what he said just by the act._

_A nerve twitched on Rivaille's forehead as he glared at the boy, silently telling him to explain himself. "Angel? Are you on drugs, Jaeger?"_

_Eren pouted at that but he paled once more when Rivaille's glare intensified, pen tapping on his desk, a sign that he's impatient. Scratching the back of his head while blushing a little, he looked away. "Well, when you fight with titans, you look like flying. You don't even use your 3DMG always." He said. _And you're so beautiful. _He let it go unspoken for he knew the corporal would get mad at it._

_Rivaille shrugged then he turned his eyes back to the paper on his desk though his attention remained on the brunette standing in front of his desk. When he felt the intense stare of Eren, he looked up. "Anything else?"_

_"Ah! N-No... No." Eren said, slightly flushing again in embarrassment at being caught staring at the corporal. "I'm taking my leave now, Heichou." When the older male nodded, he saluted once more and headed to the door._

_The corporal began signing the papers that were due tomorrow, all the while cursing Hanji for taking the whole of his time with her crazy experiments. But then his movements halted when a hand that was larger than his grabbed him by the cravat and pulled him up to Eren's waiting lips._

_The two stayed pressed against each other for a few moments before they parted, both breathing heavily. The corporal glared at the teenager as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oi, Brat, are you sure you weren't on drugs?"_

_Instead of pouting like he did a while ago, Eren laughed lightly this time. Then what he did next surprised Rivaille once more. He pulled the corporal towards him and hugged him tightly, tucking the older man under his chin._

_"You are my Wings of Freedom, Rivaille..."_

* * *

"Huh!" Eren gasped the moment he regained consciousness. Emerald orbs closed once more as he was momentarily blinded by the light that was coming from outside. _What happened? Where am I?_

Sitting up on the bed, he ran a hand on his tousled brown hair while looking out of the window. He could see the second story window of another house across from the house where he was so he assumed that he was on the second floor, too. _I fainted and then... _Emerald orbs went wide when he remembered the dream he had. "R-Rivaille...?" _Is it the name of that man?_

The door suddenly opened, giving him a start. His eyes widened when he saw who it was who entered the door. "Levi-kun?"

Levi stared at him for a moment with his cold gray eyes, making Eren swallow nervously. Was the raven-haired senior mad at him?

A few seconds passed before Levi's stiff shoulders visibly relaxed and he heaved a sigh of relief as he entered the room and closed the door before approaching the brunette on the bed. "Good thing you're awake. You worried us when you suddenly fainted on the street." He said as he sat at the side of the bed. Tousling the brunette's already tousled hair, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Levi-kun." Eren said, slightly blushing as he subconsciously leaned on the hand that was petting his hair. "What happened? I only remembered my head aching then everything went black."

_You called me Rivaille. _Levi wanted to tell Eren that but he couldn't. The doctor that checked up Eren found nothing that could have caused the brunette to faint but Levi had an inkling of what happened. Something had triggered Eren's memory, the memory of their past life together and just like someone who had an amnesia who'd been forced to remember something, it caused Eren so much pain that it caused him to faint.

Surely, he couldn't be so heartless and selfish that he'd be willing to see Eren hurt again just so the brunette could remember him, right?

_"You are my Wings of Freedom, Rivaille..."_

Shaking his head ever so slightly, Levi looked at the brunette who was waiting for an answer. "You fainted. The doctor said it was because of too much heat." _I'm so sorry, Eren._

* * *

A/N: Eren would be really surprised if he finds out how many of us wanted Jean. ;)

Thoughts?

-koichii


	10. I Remember You

A/N: Before I proceed, special thanks to those who reviewed chapter 9 ~ **MercySummer, XwinterstormX, Saralyn Crystal, Stellar Lux, lambtastic, sexuallevi** and** black-misty-sky! **Your reviews made my day. ^^

Warning: OOC Mikasa? And don't be misled by the chapter title. That's all. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin and Adventure Time.

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

"Really, Levi-kun, I'm fine now. You don't need to walk me to my classroom." Eren protested as he followed Levi to where the lockers of the juniors are located in Department Rose. "You're already an hour late for your class. The teacher would surely get mad at you." He added, hoping to knock some sense into the raven-haired senior.

Levi didn't reply or gave any indication that he heard Eren. Instead, he just stopped in front of the lockers, right in front of the brunette's. Then with a deadly glare that made the younger one go pale, he spoke. "If you're really bothered about me being an hour late, then hurry up and move your ass, Jaeger."

"B-But..."

If possible, Levi's glare intensified which made Eren shake a bit in fear. Would the stoic senior beat him to death? _Oh, I hope not. _He mused as he hastily went to his locker and opened it. Taking his Chemistry book, a notebook and his pencil case, he slammed the door shut and turned back to Levi. "Thanks for taking me to the doctor and walking me here, Levi-kun. I can manage from here."

"Tch," Levi only grunted then he raised his hand which made Eren shut his eyes tightly, fearing that the senior would finally hit him or something. Emerald orbs then fluttered open in surprise when instead of a hard fist colliding with his jaw, he felt a light caress on his cheek by a surprisingly soft and warm hand. "Levi-kun...?"

Levi didn't speak. He just stared, or rather glared, at Eren who was blushing slowly at their almost intimate contact. His hand that was pressed against the brunette's cheek began to move, stroking the skin that was as soft as a baby's bottom with his thumb, making Eren close one eye.

It was an intimate gesture. Something, for the eighteen years in his life, that the raven didn't do to anyone else. Even in his past life.

The intimate, almost loving, gesture was meant solely for the annoying but adorable Eren Jaeger.

"Brat, don't strain yourself too much." He said, still in that monotonous voice but his gaze had soften a bit as he continued to stare at the brunette. "You worried Arlert and the others." Then without letting Eren reply, he dropped his hand and turned on his heels to head to his classroom located in Department Sina, only to stop when the latter spoke once more.

"Eh? Only Armin and the others? Weren't you worried, too, Levi-kun?"

Levi could already hear the grin in Eren's voice even before he looked at the brat to see that he, indeed, was grinning like a fool. An adorable fool, if he may add. He let one dark brow raise, trying to intimidate the other. "Why would I be worried about you, Jaeger?"

Eren was about to answer when suddenly, a scene flashed in his mind, barreling him from reality for a few seconds.

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Eren! What happened? You alright?"_

_"Rivaille! T-There's a... cockroach!"_

_"Tch, what the hell? You're not scared of titans yet you're scared of something as small as this one. The way you screamed, I thought you were under attack or something."_

_"Hmf! But you were worried about me! Admit it!"_

_"Why would I be worried about you, Brat?"_

_"Because you love me!"_

_"Tch, don't get cocky, Brat."_

_"Haha! I love you, too, Rivaille."_

A hard flick on his forehead suddenly pulled Eren out of his musings. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" He hissed at Levi as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. Seriously, for someone so small, the stoic raven-haired senior is surely strong.

And his body, especially his forehead, was the usual test subject of that strength.

"I just told you don't strain yourself too much, Brat. You do have a bad habit of disobeying my orders, don't you?" Levi quickly turned around once more the moment Eren's mouth opened in surprise. "Report to the Student Council office later. We have to sort out some papers." Then with that, he walked away, not letting the brunette reply. "You'll remember if it's meant for you to remember. I could only hope for the best." The raven added, though more to himself, but it didn't go unheard by Eren.

The brunette stared at the senior's retreating form in confusion. _Remember what? Are you hiding something from me, Levi-kun?_

* * *

"Eren, are you alright?" Mikasa asked when she saw Eren at the cafeteria during lunch time. "Armin and Jean told me what happened. I was about to go to you but the teacher wouldn't let me." She was already at school when Armin and Jean arrived, pale and breathless. The fact that the two looked messy and that Eren was nowhere to be found, riled her up to the point that she almost hit their teacher for stopping her from going to her brother the moment she found out what happened to him.

'Protective sister' was the understatement of the year when it came to one Mikasa Ackerman.

"I'm fine, Mikasa." Eren said as he opened his lunch box. "The doctor said that it was just because of too much heat."

"But -"

"I said I'm fine, okay?" Eren snapped, annoyed at his sister for acting like a mother hen again. But annoyance instantly turned to guilt when he saw her crestfallen expression. He hated it how she could make him feel guilty. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Don't worry about me, okay?" He smiled at her, knowing fully well that how much she annoyed him because of her fussiness, it still didn't erase the fact that she's just worried for him.

Mikasa nodded slowly at that, smiling a bit. "If you're feeling something weird again, tell me, okay? I don't want anything bad happening to you, Eren." The brunette nodded to placate her as he watched Armin and Jean heading towards their table. Each were bringing a tray of food.

Armin looked at Eren, checking his best friend for any injuries or something with his ever vigilant blue eyes. "How are you feeling now, Eren?" The blonde asked worriedly. It actually scared him to death when he saw Eren screaming in pain a while ago. He suddenly felt lost and didn't know what to do. Good thing Levi was there and the raven-haired senior, along with Irvin and Hanji, brought Eren to the nearest doctor. "Thanks to Levi-senpai and Irvin-senpai you're fine now."

"Yeah!" Jean chimed in as he stabbed the box of orange juice in his left hand with the sharp end of the straw he was holding on the other hand. "It was my first time seeing Levi-senpai act like that though. Usually, he wouldn't touch any dirty beings, like you, slumped on an equally dirty ground like that." He then laughed maniacally when Eren glared at him.

"Shut up, horse face." Eren hissed as Jean went on howling with laughter. The brunette growled under his breath, muttering about Jean being ridiculous but deep inside, he couldn't help but feel something that was suspiciously akin to happiness at the thought of Levi being worried about him. _What am I feeling? I couldn't possibly have fallen for him, right?_

And there was that one thing about Levi that still bothered him. The raven seemed familiar to him but he really couldn't remember where he met him at all. Add to the fact that he seemed to know everything about the senior even before he could ask.

Plus there were those words Levi mumbled a while ago, obviously not meant for Eren's hearing.

_"You'll remember if it's meant for you to remember. I could only hope for the best."_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jean stood up from his seat in a rather rough manner. "I'm going ahead of you, guys. I have to go to the bookstore to buy something."

"Are you going to buy a book, Jean?" Armin asked, his curiousity piqued. The blonde was a big lover of books and he was the one who read stories for them whenever his grandfather was not around. He's also a fast reader and he could read five books in one day, one example of that was weeks ago when he borrowed five thick books from the library.

Eren snorted as Jean scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "No, Armin. Have you forgotten? Jean only reads manga." He snickered when said boy threw him a dirty look.

"You also read manga, fool!" Jean retorted.

"I don't read a fucking shoujo manga, horse face!" Eren yelled back, causing Jean and Armin to blush and Mikasa to laugh. The three boys stared at the unusual sight of the raven-haired girl laughing with mirth.

"Err... Mikasa, you alright?" Armin asked tentatively, slightly scared that the girl might suddenly lash out at him for asking such question. After all, though usually calm, Mikasa was known to have quite a temper that can rival Eren's.

Mikasa nodded as she tried to stop laughing and settled for a small smile. "I was just surprised." She said then she turned to Jean. "I didn't know you read shoujo manga, Jean."

At her comment, Jean blushed even more, Armin heaved a sigh of relief and Eren burst out laughing. The brunette stuck out his tongue to Jean when the latter glared at him. "Well, he has this shoujo manga series that he's religiously following, Mikasa." Eren supplied gleefully for his sister.

The four of them were silent for a moment, with the three boys waiting with bated breath for Mikasa to comment again. "At least he reads. Unlike you, Eren." She said which made Eren's jaw drop in shock, Armin to chuckle nervously and Jean to laugh victoriously.

"Haha! Beat that, Jaeger!"

"Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed, looking indignant and feeling a bit betrayed. Mikasa was supposed to side with him, not Jean! "How could you?!"

Said raven-haired girl hid her face on the scarf Eren gave her when they were kids. "Gomen ne, Eren, but it's the truth."

"Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up, horse face!"

"Fool!"

Armin shook his head as he glanced at Mikasa. "Here they go again." The girl just smiled at him.

* * *

"Stupid, Jaeger." Jean muttered as he pushed open the glass door of the most famous bookshop in Trost, Colossale Libreria. As stated by its name, the bookshop was huge, looking like a two-story house, that looked like a large villa or a mini manor. It was located at the far end of Street 27 but several people would deliberately go there because of its good books plus the cozy coffee and souvenir shops that was also famous on its own because of its coziness, the delicious coffee and creative items, especially for non-natives of Trost.

"Yo, Jean!" He was greeted by the son of one of the owners of the bookshop, Reiner Braun. He was a beefy guy with short blonde hair and was older than Jean by two years. Ever since he discovered the bookshop, he, Reiner and another son of the owner, Bertholdt Fubar, instantly clicked. The two were avid manga readers, too, and they would exchange ideas about popular manga and new ones that were currently hot on the market. "You're just in time. A new volume was out." Reiner continued as he motioned to where the new manga was on display. "I got mine yesterday. They're good. See you around, dude. I have to work." The blonde added. He and Bertholdt along with another girl named Annie Leonhardt were helping around in the bookshop.

Jean nodded as he gave a grin at Reiner. "Thanks, dude." He said then he went off to the manga display, eager to read the new released chapter of the shoujo manga he was following.

Yes, Eren was right. He was a fan of one shoujo manga. And he wasn't ashamed of it. He'd been reading manga since he could remember. At first, he just collected shounen and horror manga but then he accidentally stumbled upon a shoujo manga one day.

He was out buying a new released chapter of his favourite manga that day when he and a girl accidentally exchanged manga. He was about to return it but out of curiousity, he read it first. And that's when he got hooked.

It had been two years ago and ever since that, Jean had collected every volume of that particular shoujo manga.

Jean grabbed one copy of the manga and scanned the next shelves for other manga updates. Stopping at one shelf, he looked up at the flat screen television that was currently tuned in to a kiddie station, located against the wall atop said shelf. He shook his head and smiled when he remembered that it was kids' day today in the bookshop and the television would be tuned in to a cartoon channel and the coffee shop was serving snacks for kids and different goodies, not only for kids, but also for the young at heart.

As he went on looking at the television, he realized that it was the show was Adventure Time with the 25th episode on air, 'I Remember You'. The scene that was now on the screen was Marceline singing a song to the Ice King.

_Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

_That must be so confusing for a little girl_

_And I know you're going to need me here with you_

_But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me, too_

Jean hummed along with the song as he went on scanning the other manga lined up on the shelf. He knew the song by heart. That episode was actually his most favourite episode in Adventure Time, where Vampire Queen Marceline met with the Ice King once more and their past was revealed, with the Ice King not remembering anything about her at all. It was a sad song but he found it appealing, maybe for the very fact that it was a sad song -a bittersweet one at that.

And he, Jean Kirschtein, was also a sucker for sad songs.

_I wonder if I had someone in the past that I've forgotten, too. _The teen mused as he got one shounen manga that caught his eye. Shaking his head at the absurdity of his thoughts, he looked up once more, his goal to watch the cartoon that was still running on the idiot box, but something caught his attention mid-way causing his eyes to widen in shock.

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy_

_And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

_When I don't remember you..._

-THUD!

The manga Jean was holding fell on the floor with a loud thud, causing the boy standing a few feet from him, who was reading a manga, to look up and looked at him in confusion.

_"I hope you won't get mad when I say this... But you aren't a strong person. So you can relate to how the weak feel. In addition, you excel in sizing up any situation. Isn't that why you immediately know what should be done?"_

As Jean continued to stare in shock, the boy with the black hair and freckled face smiled softly at him. "Hello, Jean. It's good to see you again, eh?"

Jean could only get one good look at the boy standing in front of him before his vision got blurry. No, it's not tears. He's not crying. He's not really crying.

Oh yes, he was.

With a bittersweet smile on his face, Jean grabbed the boy and hugged him tight, crying on his shoulder. It was a lifetime ago when he last saw him. He didn't know how, but he remembered everything the exact moment he laid eyes on this familiar stranger.

"M-Marco..."

_Is it you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

"I'm back, Jean."

_Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you_

"And I don't know exactly know how but I do remember you."

* * *

*** **Yes, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie are going to be here but don't worry, they're all goody goody here. I like these three to make them antagonists again.

**** **Jean reads shoujo manga. So what? :P

***** **Eren is afraid of cockroaches. I am scared of those... things, too. Though I just made up that fact about him being scared of insects.

****** **Flashback of Rivaille and Eren are made solely by me and not in the canon universe.

Thoughts? :)

~koichii


	11. Call Your Name

A/N: Special thanks to the following for the reviews **~ PetiteSkylark, KinKitsune01, XwinterstormX, Mello Keehl, Miharu Midorikawa, MercySummer, Guest, black-misty-sky **and **angelrider13 ~**

**Miharu Midorikawa - **Of course! I'm a big fan of SNK, too! Especially RiRen. They're my OTP, if it isn't that obvious enough. Haha! I'm glad to find you here! :3

**black-misty-sky **- The RiRen fanservice in ep25 was just so... I actually squealed and watched that scene again and again. :P

**WARNING: **Chapter contains light spoilers for those who only follow the anime. You were warned. ^^

*** **Jean and Marco are hilarious together. Lol!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**SEE YOU LATER**

_The sound of wings softly flapping woke up Eren. Feeling the gentle breeze caressing his cheek, the boy opened his emerald orbs and was met by a pair of mismatched wings. It was the same pair of wings he'd seen in Levi's hoodie the other day, but this one looked more real. With that thought in mind, he let his gaze travel from the tip of the black and white wings up to the pale broad back where it was connected then to the back of the head of the person bearing said appendage._

_"Rivaille...?"_

_The guy with the wings and bloody twin swords turned to look at him, but Eren couldn't see his face clearly because of the light. All he could make out was the outline of a young man, with hair as black as ebony, holding twin swords dripping with blood and those wings..._

_As he squinted to get a clear look at the man that constantly plagued his dreams, he realized that the wings flapping softly against the wind weren't really wings at all. They were, in fact, symbols printed at the back of the green cape the young man was wearing._

_Wings of Freedom..._

_As he continued to stare, the man suddenly shot up to the sky using those maneuver gears attached to his sides. Then much to Eren's surprise and awe, the man spun and immediately became a flash of blue, killing all the titans that blocked his way._

_As the last titan fell, Eren watched the man land oh so gracefully in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but the other beat him to it as he turned around to face the brunette. Emerald orbs widened when he saw that familiar glare. He'd recognize it anywhere. "Levi-kun...? B-But, how..."_

_"Tch, Shitty Brat, how dare you forget about me..." Levi muttered then he turned his glare at the swords he was holding and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Filthy," Throwing the twin blades away, he then turned on his heel and began walking away._

_Eren panicked by then. He couldn't have Levi or Rivaille or whoever he was, walk away from him. Not this time. He stood up on shaky legs and ran after the raven but the latter was getting farther and farther away. "Levi-kun! W-Wait!" He stretched out his arm, just so he could reach that billowing cape but his fingers only grasped thin air as the man vanished. "Don't leave me! Rivaille!"_

_"Eren, remember me..."_

_"Levi!"_

"Huh!" Eren blinked furiously the moment he opened his eyes. Something had woken him up but he wasn't sure what it was. Looking at the digital clock that was sitting atop the bedside desk, he realized that it was only five thirty in the morning. On normal days he would have gone back to sleep for another hour but today was different. He knew that however he tried, he wouldn't be able to go back to the land of dreams again.

He was bothered by the dream he just had today. It was a new one and this time, unlike the others, he wasn't sure if this one was a figment of his memory or just a plain dream.

One thing he was certain about that dream though was that the man's name was Rivaille but why, in the world, did he look like Levi?

"What if Rivaille and Levi are one and the same?" The brunette mused as he stared at his hands. He was still for a moment, contemplating what he just theorized then he shook his head in bitter disappointment. "Impossible. Levi-kun would have told me if he was Rivaille. But what if, he doesn't remember?"

_Or you're just mixing everything up. _A rational part of his brain added. Yes, that would be the most logical explanation why Rivaille looked like Levi. He's attracted to the raven-haired senior and his subconscious had somewhat mixed up the man he longed to see for a long time already and the one that was the obvious object of his affections. "Yeah, Levi-kun couldn't be Rivaille." He repeated as if to convince himself, all the while trying to ignore the frustration and disappointment he was feeling at the thought of him being mistaken.

How he wished his dream was right. He wanted Rivaille and Levi to be one person. It may be selfish of him to think so but he wanted them both.

_Rivaille, where are you?_

* * *

*yawn*

"Oi, Eren, where are Armin and Mikasa?" Jean asked when he saw Eren alone on the library that morning, yawning over the thick history book he was holding. It was a rare occurrence for Jean to see the brunette alone. He, Mikasa and Armin are inseparable.

"Armin's helping Hanji-senpai over the feasibility study Irvin-senpai assigned them and Mikasa's talking to the Headmaster for that inter-regional quiz bowl she's going to participate in next month." Eren replied sleepily without looking up at Jean, expecting the other to make a snide remark or just leave but when none of that happened, he glanced up. And that's when he noticed that Jean wasn't alone. "Oh, who is he?" He asked, referring to Marco who was smiling at him. "Your friend?"

At Eren's question, Jean and Marco looked at each other for a moment. Both of them thinking the same thing. _He doesn't remember. _With an unspoken agreement to just act casual, they turned back to the brunette who was looking expectantly at them. "Yes, he's Marco Bodt, childhood friend of mine. Marco, Eren Jaeger." Jean said as he 'introduced' the two.

"Hello, Marco." Eren said with a smile as he offered his hand to the freckled boy. It wasn't that strong but something inside him tells him that he'd met the boy before. Shrugging that weird feeling away, he added, "You just transferred here?"

Marco nodded with the same smile on his face as he shook hands with Eren. "Yes. I transferred here last week. Good thing I saw Jean." He said then he glanced at his friend who smiled at him. "Nice meeting you, Eren."

"Same here," Eren said then he turned to Jean with a mocking grin on his face. "I can't believe that a jerk like you got a nice friend like Marco here, horse face."

"Fool," Jean grumbled as he sat on the chair across Eren. "I'm nice, just not to you." He countered then he and Eren glared at each other before laughing, causing the librarian to give them an annoyed glare.

Marco smiled again as he sat beside Jean. Seemed like even in this life, Eren and Jean still have the same relationship. "Jean and I are on the same class, Eren. Are we on the same class, too?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. When he and Jean met again the other day, they spent the whole night catching up on what he missed both from the past and the present. He learned that the whole of the 104th trainees squad, save for Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt, were also enrolled in Legion High. Even Commander Irvin Smith, Lance Corporal Rivaille, Squad Leaders Hanji and Mike, and the rest of the Special Operations Squad, that he hadn't met yet, were also in Legion High.

It delighted Marco to learn that they were all together again, now in a relatively more peaceful world than in the past. He was just a bit saddened about what Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt did in the past though. Hopefully, in this life, they could become friends for real.

"Yup!" Eren nodded with a grin as he flipped the page of the book he was supposed-to-be reading. "Good thing there's another nice guy in class, unlike others there." He mocked as he sneaked a glance at Jean who was grinning at him.

"And Marco's not a fool like you, Jaeger." Jean retorted, making Eren kick him on the shin from under the table. Jean kicked him back which had them ending up making a ruckus that had the librarian kick them out of the library.

"It's your fault, fool." Jean grumbled as the three of them headed to the rooftop where they decided to hang out until their second period. Their teacher on the first period was absent again that morning so they get a little bit of free time.

"Typical of you, horse face, putting the blame on me." Eren grumbled back but then he stopped walking when he saw Levi a few feet from them, leaning against the wall, looking so deep in his thoughts. Remembering his dream and the feelings he had for Levi that he just admitted to himself that morning, his face grew hot.

Levi, as if sensing their presence, looked up and turned his cold gray orbs at the three juniors, his gaze lingering a little bit longer on a flushed Eren before settling on Marco. "Oi, I've only seen you now. State your name." He said in his usual sharp tone, making Jean and Marco, who remembered he was the corporal in the past, snap up in attention.

"I-I'm Marco Bodt. Nice meeting you, Sir!" Marco exclaimed, almost military-like. It was the first time he was able to meet the former Lance Corporal Rivaille and he found out that the stories about him very intimidating and scary in the past wasn't just exaggeration from his underlings.

Eren, on the other hand, looked from Levi to Marco in confusion. Did he just imagine it or what just happened almost seemed similar to those in the movies where a subordinate answers his superiors question, in military fashion. _Huh. Weird. _He mused then he gave a start when Levi's blue-gray orbs rested upon him once more. "Yes?"

"Come with me to the office, Jaeger. We need to sort out something." With that, Levi turned and began to walk away. Eren nodded eagerly and instantly followed after the raven-haired senior, but not before waving goodbye to Jean and Marco.

When Levi and Eren were gone, Marco turned to Jean. "Eren and the corporal seemed close." He commented. It didn't escape his observant eyes how Eren's emerald orbs lit up and how his cheeks flushed when he spotted Levi a while ago. He also noticed how Levi's voice and gaze softened, though only a little, when he was talking to the brunette. "Are they always like that, even in the past?"

Jean nodded as a reply. "Yeah, I haven't told you yet but Eren and the corporal were lovers in the past. When Eren turned into a titan, the corporal was the one assigned to watch over him. In the end, it was the corporal who ended his life when he went berserk." He explained in a quiet voice when he was reminded of what happened after Eren died. It was just all too horrible and... sad.

Marco was silent for a moment, his mind absorbing what Jean had just told him. The idea of killing your own lover was just unimaginable for him. "It's so sad, Jean. Having the corporal kill Eren must've been painful for him."

"It really was," Jean agreed.

"But do you think they remember each other?" The freckled boy asked as an afterthought. "It would be good if they remember each other. After all, they were given something akin to a second chance in this life." He added. It was just like him and Jean, though the difference was that they weren't lovers at all.

At that question, Jean shrugged, looking a bit lost. "I don't know. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Heichou remembers. Eren would be the problem here. The fool's just too dense."

"Heichou's name was different, too."

"Another problem,"

* * *

"Wow! There are so many books!" Eren exclaimed in delight when he saw several stacks of books piled everywhere on the living room of the Student Council office. Books, both old and new, were on the coffee table, the couch and on the carpeted floor. "Where did this come from?" He asked as he picked one book, entitled 'Origin of Names', up and opened it.

"It's from the old library on Department Sina, the one that would be converted into a chemistry lab. The headmaster asked us to sort this out." Levi answered as he stared at the books, checking for dust and grimaced when he found several of it. "Filthy," He muttered in disgust as he inched away from it. "We'll sort this out, Brat. Separate those we'd keep here, give away or something."

"Okay," Eren nodded in agreement but not really moving yet. He was, instead, reading random pages of the book he was holding. "Wow, Levi-kun, my name's here. It says that my name is of Turkish origin and roughly means 'saint'. Haha! It's weird, saint hunter huh." He mumbled, emerald orbs showing amusement as he flipped on the book, ignoring the raised brow Levi was currently giving him.

"Whatever, Brat. Get to work." The stoic senior said, tying a handkerchief around his face so as to avoid the dust while he turned to the nearest pile of books beside him, ready to sort them out.

"Just a moment." Eren replied, trying to find his senpai's name on the book. He then let out a little exclamation of triumph when he found it. "Aha! I found your name, Levi-kun. It's of Hebrew origin and means 'attached'. Really?" He smirked at the raven who was beginning to scowl at him under the handkerchief. "Attached to what, Levi-kun?"

"You," Levi replied without batting an eyelash. He watched, in secret amusement, as Eren's face morphed into confused to shocked then finally to being flustered.

"W-What? Stop making fun of me, Levi!" In his embarrassment, Eren forgot the honorific in Levi's name. How dare this guy tease him like this when he wasn't sure about what he was feeling for him? _Ugh. This is so frustrating. _When Levi just stared at him blankly, he pouted a little before turning back to the book he was holding, flipping the page to the 'R' section. Reaching said page, he quickly thumbed over the names and frowned when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Huh? It's not here?"

Levi, forgetting the task that they needed to fulfill due to Eren's reaction, went to the brunette and looked at the book over the younger male's shoulder while pulling the handkerchief away from his face. "What name were you looking for?" He asked, his curiousity spiked at the determination he saw on the brunette's emerald orbs and the frustration when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"It's a unique name so I'm not surprise I didn't find it here." Eren murmured as if not hearing Levi. "But still, it's quite disappointing. I wanted to know the origin of his name though."

"Oi, Brat -"

"Levi-kun, have you ever heard of the name 'Rivaille' before?"

Levi's breath hitched, albeit ever so quietly that Eren didn't hear, at the question the brunette threw. He was immobile for a moment but swiftly turned his back to the younger male when he gathered his bearings. How the hell did Eren know that name? Running a hand on his face warily, he mentally stopped his voice from shaking before voicing out the question that was already on the tip of his tongue. "Where... Where did you hear that name, E-Eren?" Shit, he didn't just fucking stutter, did he?

Eren looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, totally unaware of Levi's tensed posture. "Remember about that guy I told you that I always see in my dreams? And how I think he's from my past life? I dreamt of him this morning and I actually called him by his name, Levi-kun." The brunette explained, a smile forming on his lips as he closed his eyes while imagining the guy holding bloody twin swords with his back turned towards him and a pair of mismatched wings fluttering against the wind. Opening his eyes, he stared at Levi's back, flinching when the image of those mismatched wings suddenly entered his mind again. "Rivaille... That was his name. Rivaille..."

At Eren's soft voice, Levi turned his head to stare at the brunette, his cold expression masking the wave of emotions threatening to drown him any moment now. "Tch, how sure are you that his name was Rivaille?" He challenged. He wanted to make sure that Eren just didn't see the name anywhere and bullshitting him. He wanted, no, he needed, to know that the younger was actually beginning to remember him.

Hope is surely fatal.

Eren scowled at the question. He knew Levi wasn't believing him. Well, he's in for a surprise. "Because he turned around when I called him Rivaille and know what, Levi-kun? He looks like you!"

* * *

"Jean, I have an idea. Let's help Heichou and Eren remember each other."

Jean snorted at what Marco just suggested. "Are you crazy? It's like signing up for your death warrant, Marco. Heichou is still scary, you've seen it and Eren's just too dense for a seventeen-year-old. We're going to die before those two could get together again." It wasn't that he's against Levi and Eren being a couple or being homosexuals, no, he wasn't like that. In fact, he's happy that the couple found each other again, though lacking with memories. Eren's a good friend, though they usually beat each other to death, and he respects the corporal greatly.

The reason wasn't personal. It was just, he finds it...

"Are you just feeling awkward because it's Eren?" A harsh flinch from Jean made Marco chuckle lightly. Totally ignoring the glare that was directed at him, he went on, "Just think of it this way, if you help Eren be happy, you'd be in Mikasa's good books. Unless, you like Eren now."

The way Marco's eyes twinkled with mischief just made Jean want to strangle the other. Sighing while scratching his head, he thought about what his friend had said. Marco's got a point. It would surely endear him to Mikasa if he helped Eren be happy. "Fine, I'm in."

"Good!" Marco clapped his hands cheerfully at the thought that Jean was exactly where he wanted him to be. "Then let's make a plan on how to bring them together." With that, he dragged the growling boy on the way to his house.

"Ugh! What have I gotten myself into?!"

* * *

*** **Dense Eren is dense. Marco seemed OOC but well, I like him that way. :D

Thoughts?

~koichii


	12. I Love You, Eren

A/N: I just realized that I'm losing reviewers because of my delay in updating. So now I'll try my very best to update every week. Hiiiiiii~ But before anything else, special mention to those who reviewed the previous chap **~ Miharu Midorikawa, MochiiZuki, MssCassandra, XwinterstormX, MonkeyDAria, anafluke, Sayuki001, pandalove, Guest (1), MercySummer, Guest (2), Guest (3), PHP27-31, Chill8,** and** OniGiriDreamOtaku ~ **Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

This chapter is beta'd by jaxfiction145. ^^

* * *

**See You Later**

"Good morning, Eren!"

"Huh?" Eren blinked several times; startled with Marco's sudden appearance in the doorway of the Student Council's office. Taking a step backward to create a gap between him and the other boy, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Marco? What are you doing in the Student Council's office?", he asked.

At the brunette's question, Marco's smile widened. "We're volunteering for the Student Council, just like you and Armin."

Despite his friend's answer, Eren grew even more confused. "We?" he repeated; wondering who the other member of 'we' was.

Well, he could think of one person.

"It's me, fool.", Jean said as he appeared from behind Marco. Seeing the look of shock on the brunette's face, he smirked. "What? Cat got your tongue, Jaeger?", he mocked.

"Who... who are you?!", Eren exclaimed; pointing an accusing finger at Jean. "What have you done to Jean? Where did you hide his body?!"

Marco laughed at Eren's outburst while Jean scowled. He'd more or less expected such a reaction from the brunette. "Shut up, Jaeger.", Jean snapped as he turned and went back inside the Student Council's office. "Marco forced me."

"Why?", Eren asked Marco as they followed Jean inside. The brunette saw Petra and Auruo arguing in the corner, as usual. Gunter and Erd were sitting side by side on the couch poring over some papers. "I mean, how did you even convince horse-face?"

Jean glared at Eren while Marco just smiled good-naturedly at the still confused brunette. "Oh, Jean wanted to help a friend, so he agreed to volunteering with me.", he replied; totally not bothered by the dark look Jean was giving him.

At Marco's answer, Jean grunted and walked away while Eren shook his head in confusion. For the past few days, it seemed like everyone's bent on making his mind explode. How many more riddles would he have to endure? "Help a friend?", he repeated as he tilted his head. "I'm not sure I follow you, Marco."

The freckled boy just kept on smiling. Then, he patted Eren on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't think about it too much, Eren. You'll understand in time.", was Marco's reply before he followed Jean to help Petra and Auruo with some tasks that must be finished today. Eren just stared at him curiously.

* * *

"Eren, have you ever been in love?"

Eren looked up from the book he was reading to see the always smiling face of Marco. After reporting to the Student Council and finishing the tasks assigned to them, he, Marco and Jean had decided to go to their classroom to wait for their first subject period. "In love? Why do you ask?"

"Answer the question, fool.", Jean said from Marco's side. He wasn't looking at Eren and was busy texting on his phone; but he was all ears to Eren and Marco's conversation. Albeit reluctant at first to help Marco in reuniting Levi and Eren, he admitted he was intrigued with the brunette's love life.

Before remembering his past life, Jean honestly thought of Eren Jaeger as the last person in the world to have a love life.

"Shut up, horse-face.", Eren snapped back as he glared at Jean, who just snorted. Turning his attention back to Marco, the brunette rubbed the back of his neck; feeling awkward all of a sudden. Would the freckled boy be disgusted with him if he knew that Eren was gay? "I don't know what to say, Marco. I don't actually know what it's like to fall in love.", he admitted; expression getting thoughtful.

Seriously, how does one know if they're in love?

Was it like the feeling of drinking hot chocolate in the middle of winter; feeling the warmth flood from your stomach to your entire being? Was it like having your first recital; having proverbial butterflies flying all over your stomach?

Or was the feeling like winning the lottery, or even the whole universe, when your special someone looks at you in a tender way and smiles at you like you're the most beautiful person in his eyes? Or was it the other way around?

Eren mentally shook his head at his thoughts. Why was he going all cheesy over a simple question? He should really stop reading the romance novels Mikasa owns, and focus on crime and historical ones instead. Romance certainly wasn't doing him any good.

"Do you love him, Eren?"

"No! I don't love Le-WHAT?!". The brunette blinked hard as he processed Marco's question. Then, a huge blush crept onto his cheeks when he realized that he had almost said Levi's name, had he not stopped himself in time… _Why the hell was I even thinking about Levi-kun anyway?_

"Oh? Now, whose name starts with `Le-'? Cough it up, fool!", Jean sneered.

Eren silently wished for the floor to just swallow him up already. Trust Jean to say something so ridiculous! "I didn't mention any name, horse-face! I suggest you clean your ears!", he yelled at his rival-slash-friend, who just remained sneering at him.

Marco watched the exchange between the two friends in silence before chuckling; causing Jean and Eren to look at him questioningly. "It was a simple psychology question, Eren. Whomever you thought of first when asked that question; you feel something for that someone, be it love or admiration.", he explained. Then, he and Jean watched in amusement as Eren blushed a deeper shade of red, if that was still even physically possible.

"So, who were you thinking about, Eren?", Jean pressed further; his expression both amused and intrigued. He and Marco already knew that it was Levi whom Eren had automatically thought about, but they wanted to hear it directly from the brunette's mouth.

"No one!" Even to Eren, with his answer hastily coming out of his mouth, it seemed very obvious that he was lying. _Noooooo!_ Yelling in his mind, he got up from his seat and ran out of the room; surprising not only Jean and Marco, but also his other classmates who were in the classroom at the time.

"He's in denial.", Jean commented as he leaned back on his chair and began texting again. He knew it wasn't going to be easy reuniting Levi and Eren, but the brunette's stubbornness was slowly irritating him. Eren, in their past life, had probably been the most stupid, but also the most honest person he'd known. He was so different from the Eren of the present. Granted, he was still as hardheaded as ever, and the greatest idiot of all time, but he was never honest with his emotions. He'd learned to hide his thoughts and had mastered the art of faking a smile.

The change in Eren began exactly when the flashbacks began.

"We shouldn't give up, Jean.", Marco said with unusual determination in his eyes; making Jean pause for a moment. He smiled when he saw the look on his friend's face. "After all, every one of us deserves to be happy."

* * *

"Oi, Jaeger. Why is your face red?", Levi asked, intrigue lacing his voice. He had been seated in front of the long table; finishing a project, when Eren burst inside, face flushed. Blue eyes narrowed when the raven noticed the other's expression. "What happened?", he added; thinking that the brunette was being bullied by other students. _Why am I so worried about him? He can take care of himself._

Eren, who just then noticed that Levi was in the room too, stared at his dark-haired senior in surprise. Then, he blushed for the nth time that day, seeing the very source of his conflicting emotions._ Gah! Can't I ever catch a break?!_ "N-Nothing, Levi-kun. It's just too hot.", he lied as he went to the couch, got a book, and pretended to read, so he could avoid the interrogation.

A dark eyebrow rose at the brunette's reply. "Hot? Are you high? It's almost winter.", he said as he got up from his seat and marched towards Eren. He was met with an indignant yelp when he yanked the book harshly from the younger male. "What's the matter, Eren?", he asked; voice getting soft as he leaned closer to the brunette.

Eren began to panic as he saw how close Levi was getting. He was still seated on the couch and the raven-haired male stood in front of him with his hands placed on either side of Eren; effectively trapping him. "Err... I told you. I'm fine, Levi-kun.", he said; hoping that the raven would stop and drop the topic. It was making him uncomfortable.

Levi stared at Eren for another full minute before leaning away; making the latter release a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "How are you, then? Does your head still hurt?", Levi asked as he sat on the couch with Eren.

Ever since Eren told him that he looked like the 'Rivaille' in the brunette's dreams, the younger male had been frequently attacked by headaches. It had even reached to the point where Eren wasn't able to go to school one day, because that particular headache had been too unbearable for him.

Since then, not only Mikasa, but Levi as well, became protective of the brunette.

Eren, grateful for the change in topic, rested his head against the top of the couch and closed his eyes. "Nope, I'm fine. I haven't had a headache in three days."

Levi nodded as he leaned against the couch too; satisfied with the answer he got. He was fine if Eren was fine. He wouldn't mind Eren not remembering him; as long as the brunette wasn't suffering.

Heck, he'd sacrifice anything for Eren.

Blue eyes suddenly blinked in surprise when he felt fingers running through his ebony locks. When Levi looked up, he locked eyes with a blushing Eren Jaeger.

Realizing that the raven-haired senior was staring at him, Eren pulled his hand away and covered his eyes in embarrassment. "G-Gomen, Levi-kun...", he apologized in a soft voice. He didn't know what came over him, but there was one thing he was sure of; he didn't like it when Levi's blue eyes became clouded with an emotion that he could only distinguish as sadness. "I... I didn't know what -umf!" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying; as a pair of soft lips covered his own. "Ngh..."

"Brat," Levi murmured as his lips left Eren's. Now, he had really done it. It was the first time since they've met in this life, that he was able to kiss the brunette's sweet lips again.

And damn if he didn't want more.

Eren, on the other hand, could only hear the loud beating of his heart as he unconsciously brought a finger to his lips; not quite believing that Levi had just kissed him. "Levi-kun…" His right hand, as if having a mind of its own, moved and touched the raven's cheek. The raven's kiss was very familiar to him; as if it wasn't the first time they'd kissed. It was as if his heart, body, and whole being knew that kiss all his life.

And Eren felt something click into place. Though it wasn't complete, it felt as if the pieces of his long lost puzzle were slowly being put back together.

He just had to identify where Levi fits in the puzzle; and soon.

_Eren, you dumbass! Remember him, already!_

_Who... who are you?_

_I'm your subconscious, dammit._

_I think I'm getting crazy._

_You would be; if you don't remember him soon._

_What? Remember whom?!_

_Eren Jaeger, you're an idiot! A dense idiot! You recognized him! Your thick head just needs to realize that!_

"Eren?" Levi's voice pulled Eren out of his internal argument with himself. The raven-haired senior raised an eyebrow at the look of bewilderment the brunette is giving him. "You alright?" He didn't scare the younger male by kissing him, did he?

_No, I'm not._ Eren mused as he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck; surprising the raven. With a playful grin on his face, he pulled the older male closer. "Kiss me again, Levi-kun, ne?"_ I'm arguing with myself. I'm really crazy. And remember whom? Rivaille?_

Levi, seeing the emotions in the turquoise orbs he loved the most, let out a small sigh. Whatever the consequences of his actions may be, he'd face them later. He needed Eren right now. "You're such a brat, do you know that?", he asked as he slowly dipped his head._ I love you, Eren._

* * *

A/N: That's it. Thoughts? :)

~koichii


	13. Haru no Ao

A/N: I know I've been dragging this fic and I'm very sorry for that. I actually figured out how this would end so on the next chapter, Eren will start remembering more about his past with his beloved Heichou! :3

But before we move on, special mention once more to the pretty and handsome reviewers of the last chapter **~ XwinterstormX, anita4869, MusicDancer, FORDGE, Chill8, Saralyn Crystal, Scar-Scatlette Y. Suta, MonkeyDAria, Guest (1), Colorful Melodies, Diclonious57, Crystalbutterfly04, Raisa, Miichu, MercySummer, TheBigFatBear, Daughter of Zeus 007, ohyeahsonya, KalosTrainer13 **and **licorice ~ **SANKYUUUUUUUU! OuO

*** **Sorry for being a troll on the last chapter! ^^V

**** **This is unbeta'd so pardon me for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin and the song, _Haru no Ao. _It belongs to Ryuuzaki Sakuno. And also Namichuu's anthem. It belongs to Kyo-chan err... Amano Akira. ^^

* * *

**See You Later**

"Okay, grumpy old man, spill it out!" Hanji exclaimed at the doorway when Levi got home that evening. Fidgeting excitedly on the spot where she was standing, she watched as the raven shot her a weird look while taking off his shoes and placing it neatly on the shoe rack.

"Spill out what?" Levi muttered as he put on his house slippers and went past by the brunette in glasses. "And how did you get in my house anyway?" He asked as an afterthought when he got into the living room. He barely suppressed a sigh when he saw Irvin lounging on his couch, reading a book. "You're here, too."

"Good evening, Levi," the blonde male said with a smile then his baby blue orbs went to the rabid Hanji behind his best friend. "She dragged me here." He added then he quickly went back to the book he was reading when the raven's expression went dim.

"You gave me your house key!" Hanji exclaimed when Levi turned back to her with a glare, silently demanding her to explain. "You lent me your keys when I forgot my papers in the living room yesterday."

"And why the fuck didn't you return it to me afterwards?"

"So you couldn't hide from her by locking her out of your house when she decided to interrogate you about Eren," Irvin said before Hanji could think of any alibi. He just grinned when the brunette shot him a dirty look while Levi glared at him.

"What the fuck was Irvin talking about Shitty Glasses?" Levi demanded though deep inside, he knew what his blonde best friend meant. Well, he'd deny it as much as he can for Eren's sake. The brat would surely go insane if Hanji began to pester him. _Too late, Levi. If you don't give Hanji a reply that would satisfy her, she'd go to Eren for sure, _a portion of his mind said. _Well, fuck that. _"What about the brat?"

"Eh! Stop playing ignorant, Levi!" Hanji said with a pout. "Come on, spill it out! You like Eren, don't you?" And with that, the brunette's expression became a teasing one.

Levi dropped his bag onto the floor and sat on the single couch opposite Irvin. Crossing his arms on his chest, he glared at Hanji again who was looking expectantly at him. "And what the fuck gave you that idea, crazy woman?"

"I saw you and Eren kissing at the Student Council office today!"

Levi's eye barely twitched at Hanji's outburst while Irvin looked like he was about to laugh. The raven stared him down. "Why do I get this feeling that you weren't dragged in here?" he sarcastically asked. God help him and grant him tons of patience before he'd go into a killing spree and murder his two closest friends right here and right now.

And damn if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Irvin, unaware of the dark thoughts swirling in Levi's mind, smiled at the raven. "I'm curious, too. And I want to hear the truth straight from you. You know Zoe tends to exaggerate things," He replied, ignoring an indignant 'hey' from Hanji.

Levi stared at Irvin for a moment, thinking seriously about what course of action to take. He can deny to death everything and he knew Irvin would stop pestering him though he wouldn't surely believe him. Having known each other since they were in diapers and pacifiers, the blonde could read him like an open book and vice versa.

And as for the Shitty Glasses...

"How sure are you that it was Eren and me? It could've been anyone," he said, still trying to dissuade Hanji of her claim. There still exist a very small chance that she's just making everything up, didn't it? He'd chalk it up to Hanji pairing him up with every new boy at school in hopes of him hooking up at last.

Hanji rolled her eyes as if it were the stupidest question she'd ever heard in her entire life. Levi, once more, stopped himself from strangling the brunette. "It was Eren, okay? No one owned that adorable voice except him, especially when he was moaning your name," and with that reply, she sent a wink to Levi whose scowl returned full force.

He knew he should have locked the damn door. Though Levi's expression remained indifferent outside, inside he was cursing Hanji with every curse words he's ever known, in all the different languages he'd ever mastered. Then one icy blue eye twitched when the brunette's words finally made sense. "You think the brat's adorable?" he asked, cold voice turning even icier. He didn't give a damn who was it, he didn't want anyone else, except him, to ogle Eren. _He's mine._

Hearing the menacing undercurrent of Levi's voice, Irvin covered his face with the book he was reading in able to hide his grin from the raven while Hanji was jumping up and down in glee. "You're jealous, Levi! You don't like anyone else looking at Eren, except you! Haha! I got you now! You can't deny it anymore!"

"Tch," Levi grunted as he got up from his seat and headed upstairs. "Who said I'd deny it?" he asked rhetorically, ignoring the smirk Irvin was giving him or the pout Hanji was sporting. "Just remember it, Shitty Glasses. Eren is mine," then without letting any of his friends speak again, he ascended the stairs.

"Hey, Levi!"

* * *

"Eren, you should eat more," Mikasa said as she refilled Eren's bowl of rice while they were having dinner at home that night. "You've certainly lost wait. Is your headache still bothering you?" she asked, a hint of worry in her usually emotionless voice.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. Stop babying me," Eren grumbled in reply though he knew that what his sister was saying was true. He'd actually lost weight because of his appetite loss when the headaches occurred. He'd rather sleep and drift off than eat and suffer the pounding of his head.

"Did you go to the clinic and have your head checked?" Armin, who joined the siblings for dinner that night, asked. "Or you could call Uncle Grisha and have him check you."

Eren scowled at his best friend's suggestion. "No way. I wouldn't want them to know that I've had these recurring headaches. Knowing mom, she'd surely have me shipped back home the moment she'd learn about it," he said. And it was true. Carla Jaeger was always fussy about Eren ever since he was still a kid. Even one whimper from her baby boy and she'd be the most paranoid mother to ever walk on the planet.

Armin shook his head when he realized Eren's point while Mikasa placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Just tell us if you don't feel well, okay? We'd worry even more if you don't tell us anything."

"Okay," Eren said with a nod. Then he blushed when he suddenly remembered what happened between him and Levi that afternoon at the Student Council office. He blushed even more as he reached a hand up to his nape where the raven-haired senior bit him none too gently. He was sure a mark's been made up there. Well, who knew he was sensitive on the nape? And Levi seemed to know all of his other sensitive spots as well.

But there are two important questions to be given a thought here: one, what's his relationship with Levi now? And two, should he tell Mikasa and Armin about his hot make out session with the senior that afternoon?

"Eren? You alright?" Armin asked when he noticed the brunette getting flustered. "Your face is all red."

"E-Eh?" Eren panicked especially since Mikasa had her narrowed eyes focused at him. If there was one thing that made the raven-haired girl remarkable, it was her sense of overprotectiveness on Eren. She's worse than Carla when she's fussing over the brunette. _Better not tell them yet. I don't know how Mikasa would react if she knew Levi-kun kissed me. _"I'm fine, Armin. It just got too hot in here. Haha!" he lied, hoping that the two would buy it.

Mikasa and Armin stared at him, making him sweat a little. The staring went on which made the brunette nervous. What were his best friends thinking now?

The vibrating of his phone had Eren letting out a relieved breath. Mentally thanking that someone who texted him and providing him an excuse to get away from Mikasa and Armin, he got his phone and checked it, only to almost choke in his own spit when he saw who the sender was.

_From: Levi-kun_

_Oi, Brat. Meet me at school tomorrow, 8AM sharp. I won't tolerate tardiness._

Eren gulped as he scratched his nape. Even through text, Levi's still scary and intimidating. Shaking his head, he typed out a reply.

* * *

_From: Le Brat_

_Noted, Levi-kun. But I always miss my alarm clock. Wake me up tomorrow, ne? :)_

"Tch," Rivaille grunted but a small smile was on his lips as he read Eren's reply to his text. He was glad that the brat didn't ask why they were meeting at school tomorrow when it was a weekend for he really didn't plan to tell him anything.

Actually, he's got nothing important to do tomorrow. He just wanted to see Eren and spend the day with him so he decided to use school works as an excuse to see the brunette. _What a sad, pathetic life I have, _he mockingly mused as he replied to the brunette.

_From: Levi-kun_

_Give me your address. I'd gladly kick your ass out of bed._

_From: Le Brat_

_*Pouts* You're so mean, Levi-kun._

_From: Levi-kun_

_Mean is my middle name._

_From: Le Brat_

_Really? I thought it was Grumpy? :P_

"You've got guts, kid," Levi muttered as he dialed Eren's number. He's tired of texting and he wanted to hear the brunette's voice now. _I always turn sappy when it comes to this brat, don't I? h_e wryly thought as he waited for the other to pick up.

It took three rings before the phone on the other line was answered. "L-Levi-kun!" Eren exclaimed, his voice coming out in gasps, making the raven raise an eyebrow. "S-Sorry, I was preparing the bath."

Icy blue orbs widened fractionally at that. "You're about to take a bath?" he asked, feeling his throat go dry at the thought of Eren on the tub, covered with nothing but bubbles. Or Eren standing under the shower, the warm water caressing every nook and corner of the boy's sun-kissed skin. The raven swallowed audibly as his pants tightened at the thought of a wet, naked Eren. _Fuck._

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm still waiting for the water to cool down a bit," Eren replied cheerfully, totally unaware of the mood he unintentionally put Levi into.

_And I need to cool down, too, _the raven thought as he silently let out a breath. Damn Eren for earning this reaction from him. Shit, even the brunette's voice was such a turn on for him. _Damn you, Eren. _"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, forever thankful for his monotonous voice that gave no hint of his aroused state. "Enjoy your bath." Then before the brunette could reply, he turned off the phone and slammed his head on the coffee table in front of him, totally forgetting the reason why he called the other boy in the first place. Enjoy your bath? What the fuck?

* * *

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~_

"Huh, what?" Eren wondered groggily when he heard the call alert tone of his phone go off. Cursing the caller and yellow birds in his mind, he got the noisy gadget without looking at it. "'Lo?" he mumbled as he rolled on the bed and buried his face on the pillow. God, he wanted another twelve hours of sleep.

"Get up now, brat," a familiar deep but monotonous voice said on the opposite line causing the brunette to sit up straight on the bed, now fully awake. "Don't make me wait for you."

"L-Levi-kun?" Eren mumbled then he pulled the phone away from his ears to check who the caller was. He then silently groaned when he saw Levi's name on the screen.

"Who else? You told me to wake you up, you brat," Levi said, now sounding irritated.

"Ah, yeah! Haha! Sorry, sorry. I'll hang up and get ready now," Eren said apologetically. He totally forgot about meeting Levi today. _He's going to kill me for sure if I told him I forgot._

"Yeah, you do that. Don't be late," Levi said and was about to hang up when he remembered something. "And good morning, brat," then without waiting for a reply, the line went dead.

A whole minute had passed and Eren was still staring at the phone he was holding in surprise. Levi greeted him a good morning! "Waaaaaaaa!" he yelled on his pillow as he giggled, feeling absolutely foolish about how he was acting like a school girl that was greeted by her crush. _Ugh. I actually feel like one now._

With a huge smile on his face and bounce on his steps, Eren went to the bathroom to take a shower. He wouldn't want to be late for his meeting with Levi today, not after when his morning had began too good to be true. "I wonder what we're doing today."

* * *

An hour later, Eren was fully prepared. Getting downstairs, he saw Mikasa having coffee in the living room while tuning in to the morning news. A plate full of pancake swimming in chocolate sauce was also on the coffee table in front of her.

"Morning, Eren," the raven-haired girl greeted as Eren sat beside her and got one pancake on her plate using her own fork, not that she minded though. One dark eyebrow then rose when she noticed that the brunette was dressed to go out. "Where are you going?"

Eren swallowed before answering his sister. "At school. Levi-kun's asked me to come, something about school work."

Mikasa frowned a little when she heard Levi's name. Don't get her wrong. She had nothing against the raven-haired senior but she wasn't blind. She'd noticed the lingering looks the raven had sent Eren's way when the brunette wasn't looking. At first she thought that it was nothing, that she was just imagining things, but then when Eren's headache became frequent, she witnessed how Levi fussed over her brother though in a more subtle way than her.

And she knew right there and then that the stoic vice president of Legion High Student Council has feelings for Eren.

_He better not be playing with Eren's feelings or I'll castrate him, t_he girl thought darkly, making Eren inch away from her at the killer intent leaking out of her body. It also didn't escape from her vigilant eyes how Eren fawned over Levi. The brunette just have to realize it yet but he's actually attracted to the raven-haired senior.

She was, in all honesty, fine with Eren liking Levi and vice versa. All she wanted was for her brother to be happy and if it was Levi who's going to bring that happiness to Eren, then she'll support her brother all the way. She just have to make sure though that Levi wouldn't hurt Eren or else she'll skin him alive. And she doesn't care if Levi's the strongest student in Legion High.

"It's Saturday, he should give you a break," she said as she leaned back on the couch and watched Eren at the corner of her eyes.

"Well," Eren focused his turquoise orbs on the pancake as he thought of a way to reason out to Mikasa. He knew her point was a valid one but he realized that he wanted to spend the day with Levi. "I have nothing to do today so I thought I might just go and help him." With that, he stood up and headed to the door, making it clear that he'd go whether Mikasa likes it or not. "I'll go ahead, Mikasa. See you later!" And then he was gone.

Mikasa shook her head as she turned her attention back to the morning news she was watching. "When will you remember him, Eren?"

* * *

"Levi-kun!" Eren called when he spotted the raven-haired senior who was leaning on the wall just beside the school gate. He planted his hands on his knees the moment he stopped beside Levi, calming his breath down. He'd been running from the apartment to Legion High in fear of being late and earning the raven-haired senior's wrath.

"Tch," Levi grunted as he pushed himself off the wall and crossed his arms on his chest. "You're fifty six seconds late, brat."

Eren was sweat dropped at that. "Ah, sorry, Levi-kun!" he said as he sheepishly scratched his head, hoping that the raven-haired senior would let go of the fact that he was late. After all, it was just for fifty six seconds. "Ow!" he yelped in pain when Levi suddenly flicked him on the nose. "Hey! It was just fifty six seconds!" he protested as he rubbed his now red nose.

"Late is late," Levi said then he turned and began to walk away from the school, a confused Eren following him.

"Ne, Levi-kun? Aren't we supposed to be at school?" the brunette asked, his longer legs enabling him to catch up with the raven-haired senior. Levi had mentioned about school work last night, right?

"Did I say anything about school work?" Levi asked back instead of answering Eren. He then snorted when he saw the expression of the brunette. It was a mixed look of confusion and embarrassment. "Brat, I just told you to meet me at school today. I didn't mention school work."

"But..." Eren was at a loss. He immediately assumed that since Levi wanted to meet at school, it was school-related. So, why did the raven wanted to meet today? Turquoise orbs then widened, along with the flaming of cheeks, when realization dawned upon the brunette. Are they going out on a... date?

Levi smirked as he took in Eren's blushing face. _This brat is really cute. _"Took you long enough, brat," he said, the smirk never gone in his face, making the brunette blush deeper. He then stopped walking as he held out his hand to the other boy. "Where do you want to go?"

The blush not leaving his cheeks, Eren stared at the hand offered to him. Levi was going to take him to a date! _I should've worn something better! h_e yelled in his mind as he went on staring at the hand offered to him, contemplating on whether to take it or not. _Is this really happening?_

As Eren went on mentally talking to himself, Levi was getting impatient. He could clearly see the look of disbelief on the brunette's face and he couldn't blame him for it. Well, given his cold, stoic image, one would really be surprised if they knew he's on a date. Even more so if they learned he's the one who asked (more than demanded) the other out.

But still, the brat was taking too long to decide and Levi wasn't getting any younger. He was just about to drop his hand and began walking once more when he felt the rough, calloused hand of an artist placed on his smaller and softer ones. Raising his gaze, he saw that the blush on Eren's face tripled as he looked away from the raven whose hand he was currently holding. "I'd go anywhere you want to go, Levi-kun," the brunette said softly then a smile appeared on his face as he looked straight on the raven's eyes. Icy blue meets Turquoise. "I don't mind where we go. As long as I'm with you, it'll be fine."

* * *

_Day cherry blossoms bloom_

_Sending feathers of feelings_

_Releasing desire into the sky_

_Song, please reach_

_Bloom the flower of victory I pray forever_

"What are you listening to?" Levi asked as he approached Eren who was currently listening on a song in the music shop they were currently in. Apparently, the brunette had dragged him here after hearing that one of his favourite singers had released her new album.

"It's Sakuno-chan's new song, _Haru no Ao,_" Eren replied then he took off the headphones he was wearing and placed it on Levi's head before the raven could protest. "Listen to it, Levi-kun. It's good."

_At the place where this yearning was born_

_I linger over the fence_

_Lining our shoulders_

_Ah I want to walk I can't keep fawning on_

_Those days I ran the ball I can't waste them,_

_I want to become stronger_

_Scattering petals_

_Colouring the soul blue_

_Releasing this desire into the sky_

_Feelings, please reach_

_Even future or dreams_

_This hand is able to take hold_

Levi closed his eyes as he listened to the song, the singer's sweet voice embedding in his mind and inevitably letting him relax. It was the first time he listened to a love song for all he ever had in his playlist were rock and metal ones. For him, love songs were cheesy and sappy and just wasn't his thing.

Until today. Until Eren.

_Swaying the plaits_

_The spring winds_

_Streams through over the fence_

_The time we met ah I won't forget_

_The sifted sunlight swaying through eyelashes_

"What do you think, Levi-kun?" Eren's expectant voice drifted amidst the song playing on Levi's ears. "It's good, right?"

Levi snorted lightly at the tone of the brunette. This brat was prone to fanboying (if there was a word like that). He was about to open his eyes and say something sarcastic when the next line caught his attention.

_Those days I print into my mind _

_I won't say good bye Is it OK?_

"Levi-kun?"

Icy blue eyes opened and stared at turquoise ones, surprising Eren. In Levi's eyes, he could see sadness. It felt to the brunette that the sadness wasn't just because of a shallow reason, it was an ancient feeling of pain caused by the loss of something so dear to the raven. What was that though and how he knew about it was beyond the brunette. "Levi-kun?" he murmured as he lifted one hand and placed it on the senior's cheek. "What's wrong?"

_Why did your memory say goodbye to me, Eren? _Levi thought as he just stared at Eren who was looking at him with worried turquoise eyes. _Why did you forget me? _Unbeknownst to him, his eyes went sadder than it ever was.

Then the raven-haired senior gave a start when he was suddenly yanked towards Eren, the brunette's warm arms wrapping around him and his face buried on top of Levi's head. "Eren?" he mumbled, voice muffled by the brunette's shoulder.

"Hold me for a while, Levi-kun," Eren murmured softly, his grip on the other boy tightening. His heart ached at the sight of the raven's sad expression a while ago and there was nothing that he wanted to do so badly than to erase that sadness on Levi's face. "Please?"

At the tone of Eren's voice, Levi let out a soft sigh. Not caring if anybody was watching them, he slowly wrapped his arms around the brunette, burying his face on the younger boy's chest. "Eren..."

"Levi-kun, don't be sad. I'm sorry..." Eren whispered on the raven's ear, not actually knowing why he was apologizing. He just felt the need to.

A bittersweet smile crossed Levi's lips when he heard Eren. He knew why and he could feel his heart ache at that. "Don't be sorry, Eren," he whispered back. "There's no need to."

_The day cherry blossoms bloom_

_Sending feathers of feelings_

_Releasing this desire into the sky_

_Feelings, reach_

_Wings Spread and take flight_

_From here I watch over you_

* * *

A/N: Okay, two things: **1. **I made Namichuu's anthem as Eren's ringtone for it's my ringtone, too. Haha. For those who aren't familiar with it, it's from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **2. **Mikasa remembers the past, too! Woot! I wonder how many of them exactly remembers their past life? :D

* * *

**Sneakpeak for next chapter (a few dialogues, at least lol):**

"Eren, have you heard the story of the Titans?"

"Huh? The one in Greek mythology?"

"No, the other one."

"There is another one?"

"Oi, fool! Don't be ignorant! The one in your freaking dreams!"

"Eh?! My dreams were real?!"

* * *

Thoughts? :D

~koichii


End file.
